Stole My Heart
by OneDirectionOrDiex3
Summary: A tale of best friends and twisted relationships. What happens when you love your best friend but they're in love with another? A One Direction FanFiction.  Includes all of them
1. Chapter 1

**Emma's POV**

"Come on Harry, please!" I begged my best friend, widening my big brown eyes in a puppy dog stare.

"Come on, Em! Don't give me that look!" he shielded his eyes with his hand, blocking out my begging stare. I forced his hands away from his eyes and pleaded with my eyes.

"Ugh fine!" Harry sighed. I did a victory dance and jumped up from the sofa. I popped in the first Harry Potter movie, straightened my vintage flowered dress, and sat back down next to Harry, his arm automatically winding around my shoulder.

So here's what you need to know about me. Harry Styles is my absolute best friend in the world. He has been for about two years. Ever since One Direction was formed on X-Factor, my mom had gotten the job as their manager of some sorts. I wasn't really sure exactly what her official title was, all I knew, was she handled the paperwork, approved of their wardrobe, made sure they were all on schedule, that kind of stuff. We even travelled around with them. So once she started the job, me, my little sister, and my dad were forced to follow 1D wherever they went. I didn't mind. I started getting home schooled, but I recently graduated, early, because of the advantage of homeschooling. I've grown extremely close to all the boys, but I am SUPER close with Harry. We hit it off as soon as we met at an X-Factor after party, and we've been best friends ever since.

The opening music of Harry Potter, my absolute favorite movie series in the world, started tinkling out of the surround sound.

"I don't get why you love this movie so much." Harry said.

"I don't get why you don't love this movie. It's the best. And, the main character has the same name as you!" I joked, poking him in the sides.

He smiled down at me, his deep dimples popping out. "Come on Hermione, to the Chamber of Secrets!" he shouted in a poor imitation of Daniel Radcliffe's voice, jumping off the sofa. He yanked me up, throwing me over his shoulder, and running around the room.

"Harry stop!" I yelled between giggles, pounding him on the back.

"Come on! We'll hop on my broomstick and be off to Hogwarts before nightfall!" he continued prancing around the room, me bouncing on his shoulder. I laughed until my stomach hurt, and then he dropped me lightly back on the couch. He sat down next to me and I curled into him.

"Now shush!" I demanded. "Hagrid's about to tell Harry that he's a wizard!"

He laughed, but kept quiet for the rest of the movie. As the end credits started rolling, and the signature song started played I got up and stretched, yawning loudly.

"Hungry?" Harry asked as I cracked my back.

"Starving." He grabbed my hand and towed me into the kitchen. Niall and his best friend, Catherine, were standing on the table, battling with cardboard swords.

"Hey Niall, hey Cat." I said with a grin, their craziness not fazing me. Niall had been best friends with Cat for practically his whole life. Niall's dad worked with Cat's. When they were little, they hated each other, cause they were too alike, but once they got older they got really close. Then, Cat moved to Australia with her family when she was 13, leaving Niall. They always kept in touch. Cat moved here for college last year and they reconnected. They were practically inseparable.

"Hey Emma," they synchronized, not looking away from their epic battle. Cat took a second to brush her long brown hair out of her eyes, and Niall took advantage of it, poking her in the stomach with his sword. She faked dying, tumbling off the table onto the cushions and blankets they had on the floor. Niall collapsed on the table in hysterics. For two 18, almost 19 year olds, they were extremely immature.

Harry was standing in the fridge, examining its' contents.

"There's nothing in here!" he complained, slamming the fridge full of food shut. "Let's go get some Chinese!"

"Yeah!" I cheered, pumping my fist in the air.

"Can we come?" Catherine asked in her mixed accent. She stood next to me and looped an arm through mine. Next to Harry, she was my closest friend.

"Of course, darling." I answered immediately.

"Should we ask Zayn, Liam and Louis?" Niall asked, sliding off the table.

"Nah," Harry said. "Zayn is busy with Sophie, I don't want to interrupt that. Louis is out with Rose. And Liam always says he feels like a third wheel whenever he comes with us." Sophie was Zayn's gorgeous blonde girlfriend, Rose was Louis' new girlfriend, whom he absolutely adored, and Liam was single. Harry was single as well, but he always had me around so it wasn't much of a comfort to him. And Niall had his girlfriend of almost six months, Athena.

"Well then, off to Chinese!" Niall whooped, leading the way out of the door. We piled into my car, an adorable yellow Volkswagen bug.

Two hours later we exited the Chinese buffet through the back exit. We were crowded by fans in the restaurant, and wanted to avoid as much attention as possible.

"You guys coming back to our house?" Harry asking, throwing in arm around my shoulder.

"Sure." I agreed. One Direction shared a house, and mine was right down the street. Most nights I just crashed with the boys. My mom didn't care because she knew every details about them, and she was so close by.

"I can't." Cat said sadly, pulling a stray string off her flowered tube top. "I need to be up early tomorrow. My new roommate's coming, then I have Liam's party with you guys." Tomorrow was Liam's 19th birthday, and we were throwing him a HUGE surprise party. We'd told him we were just going out to dinner somewhere with a bunch of friends.

"Oh," Niall looked disappointed.

"Well we can drive you back." I offered.

"Nah, it's not that far, I'll walk."

"I'll walk with you." Niall said immediately.

"You sure? It's a pretty far walk from campus back to your house." Cat worried.

Niall waved away her worries with his hand. "I'll be fine."

"Okay. See you guys later!" Cat hugged Harry and I before heading off with Niall.

"They're so cute together." I sighed, watching them walk off hand in hand down the street.

"I know. I don't understand why Niall doesn't date the Wicked Bitch of the West and go out with Cat." Harry agreed as we got into the car.

We drove back to the house, cranking the music as loud as possible, and singing at the top of our lungs. The one thing I loved most about mine and Harry's friendship was the fact we could be completely crazy together.

We raced to the door, I won, by the way, and then headed into the living room for an epic Wii battle. We watched another Harry Potter movie after much of my begging, and then crashed together on the couch. I never wanted to lose Harry, he was the best, best friend anyone could ever ask for.

**Cat's POV**

My and Niall's interlocked hands swung forward and back in time with our steps.

"So how's Athena?" I asked casually. Athena and I hated each other. From the second her and Niall started dating we had a problem. She didn't like me stealing her boyfriend all the time, and I didn't like her stealing my best friend all the time. As much as I hated Athena, I had to admit she was extremely gorgeous. She was a tiny little thing, with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. But her nice looks did nothing to hide her ugly personality. She was so nasty. I couldn't understand why my sweet best friend was still with her.

"She's good." He shrugged his shoulders. Niall was more than aware of mine and Athena's hatred for one another.

We walked in silence for a little, basking in the warm late summer air.

"So you're getting your new roommate tomorrow?"

"Yeah. The semester doesn't start for another two weeks, but she decided to come early."

"Do you know who she is?"

"Nope. I asked the lady in the office, but she refused to tell me. I don't know why, you're allowed to know who you're roommate is." I grumbled. I swear, between screwing up my schedule three times and this, the office lady hated me. Maybe it was because I didn't know her name.

We reached the gates to campus, and stopped walking. Niall knew better than to enter campus by now. There were tons of students that stayed for summer classes. He would be mobbed.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at six right?" he asked.

"Yup!" I confirmed.

"I'll see you then," he grinned cheekily at me, hugged me briefly, and walked away with a small wave and smile over his shoulder.

"Bye Niall." I called after him as my heart fluttered crazily. No one but Harry and Emma knew it, but I was in love with my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cat's POV**

A pillow crashed onto my head.

"Eva!" I groaned, whipping the pillow back towards her without lifting my head. Eva was my roommate. Not my new roommate. She's been my roommate since my first day here, and she's been my friend for way longer. When I first moved to Australia, she was my neighbor. We became instant best friends. We both stay here over the summer, too. I stay for Niall, the boys, and Emma. Eva stays because London, is one hell of a fun time, and her boyfriend, Cody, lives here.

"Get up lovely!" She shouted in her Australian accent.

"No!"I groaned, pulling the covers up over my head.

"Come onnnnnnnnnnn! Our new roommate's going to be here soon!"

I looked up to see Eva standing over my bed, her light brown waves piled in a ball on the top of her head, her hazel eyes shining with excitement. Eva was extremely excited to meet our new roommate. She was absolutely convinced she was going to be the best roommate in the world.

Knowing she wasn't going to let me sleep anymore I slowly got up.

"Come on! I wanna go on a run before she gets here!" Eva and I were both training for sports. We both wanted to do soccer in the fall, and Eva wanted to do basketball in the winter. We played for our university, but it wasn't a huge thing. Academics were really important to the both of us.

I threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top before slipping on my Nikes and lacing them up.

"Ready?" I asked, clipping my iPod to my waistband and blasting Cher Lloyd.

We jogged around campus, which was huge, and came back to our room, dripping in sweat.

"I'm off for a shower." I said, pulling my brown locks out of the sticky ponytail and grabbing a towel.

"Hurry! I want you back here before our new roommate gets here!" she demanded. I laughed, giving her a thumbs up over my shoulder and walking out the door towards the bathrooms. I let the warm water wash all the stickiness and sweat off my body. Feeling refreshed and clean, I slipped on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I didn't want to start getting ready for the party now, because, knowing me, I would spill something on my outfit.

I walked back into the room, swinging the door open. Eva looked up hopefully, but sighed and looked back at her magazine when she realized it was me.

"Oh, it's only you. I thought you were going to be the new roommate."

"Thanks for being so happy to see me, I love you too." I joked, flinging my wet towel at her.

I grabbed my phone off of my bed and joined Eva on the floor. I flicked through my Twitter feed, responding to a few fans. Fans tweeted me and stuff all the time because they knew Niall and I were best friends. I was nice enough to respond to some of them, Athena, on the other hand, was not. They annoyed her. Can you guess which one of us the fans like better?

There was a light knock on the door. Eva jumped up immediately and flung the door open. A shortish girl with light brown hair and brilliant green eyes was standing in the doorway, luggage surrounding her.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully. "I'm Joanna, but you can call me Jo."

"Hi, I'm Eva!" she introduced herself, helping Jo drag her bags into the room.

"I'm Catherine, but most people call me Cat." I smiled, grabbing a bag as well.

We lugged all her bags into the room and flopped down in the center of the floor in a triangle. We started getting to know each other. Joanna was so hyper and bubbly and the sweetest thing. I had a feeling we were going to get along very well. Suddenly, my phone, which was resting on my knee, lit up with Niall's name. He had jacked my phone one day and changed his name to "Niall 'The Beast' Horan3", so that's the name that brightened my screen. Joanna took a look at the name on my phone, and looked to me, seemingly seeing me for the first time. A look of recognition brightened her eyes.

"Wait a second!" she gasped. "Are you Catherine Roberts?"

"That's me."

"Oh my god! I can't believe my roommate is Catherine Roberts! I absolutely ADORE you! I see you all over Tumblr with the boys! And once, I tweeted you and you tweeted back! Oh my gosh! You're even prettier in person. Holy crap, so this means you're best friends with 1D?" she babbled.

"Yup." I sighed. I didn't mind it much, but being best friends with the boys made it kind of hard to find out who really wanted to be your friend and who just wanted to use you to get to the boys.

"That's so cool! You're really lucky." She beamed at me.

"Mhmm." I hummed. She seemed to notice it wasn't something I wanted to talk about, so she changed the subject. Hmm, maybe I judged her too quickly.

Around four I had to start getting ready for Liam's party. Zayn was dragging him off to somewhere unknown for about an hour, and we had that short amount of time to get the house ready and all the friends and family to show up. Of course I was helping set up, so Niall was picking me up earlier than eight, when the party started.

I slid on the dress me and Emma had picked up the other day. We had planned on matching, wearing the same dress and shoes but in different colors. It was a drop back dress with a tight top and fluttery skirt. Mine was a light pink, and Emma's was a baby blue. I pulled the straightener through my hair, making sure my blonde highlights were visible. I swiped lipgloss across my lips, through it into my purse with my phone and camera, waved goodbye to Eva and Jo, and headed off to wait for Niall. The heels of my white wedges clicked against the pavement, creating a constant reassuring beat.

Niall's car pulled into the lot. I waved happily when I saw him. He smiled and returned my wave. He popped out of the car and gave me a tight hug.

"You look nice," he said sweetly.

"Thanks Niall," I beamed, looking at the ground.

"Ready?"

"Yup!"

Instead of going around to the other side of the car and opening the passenger seat for me, he opened the back door for me. I looked up at him, confused. Sheepishly, he nodded in the direction of the passenger seat. A tiny girl was sitting there, smirking at me. Her blonde hair in perfect curls down to her waist and her green eyes, big and bright.

"Hey Catherine." Athena greeted me with faux sweetness. "You look lovely tonight."

"Hello Athena." I said in a tight voice.

Knowing I was upset about her being in the car, Niall gave me an apologetic look. I shrugged and gave him the best smile I could muster before slipping into the car. I sat in the back seat of the car in silence, the boy I was utterly in love with and his bitch of a girlfriend whom absolutely despised me chattering happily in the front.

**Emma's POV**

"Come on!" I tugged on Harry's arm. I had just gotten back to the boys' house and everyone but Harry was downstairs helping set up. Harry was fast asleep, sprawled across his bed. He groaned and shoved me away.

"Five more minutes mum!" he said sleepily.

"Harry Edward Styles! I am most definitely not your mother!"

I walked to the far side of the room, then took off sprinting to his bed, jumping straight on top of him with as much force as I could. My baby blue dress rode up when I landed, but I didn't care, Harry had seen me in far less.

His eyes snapped open and his head popped up.

"Good morning sunshine!" I said cheerfully.

"What time is it?" he yawned, flicking a loose curl out of his eyes.

"Time for you," I poked him on the nose. "To get out of bed and help everyone set up for the party."

He moaned, rubbing his eyes.

"You sleep entirely too much." I scolded him playfully, wagging a finger at him as I stood. I offered my hand to him to help him up. He grabbed my hand and yanked me back down onto the bed.

"Well you see, I feel like I don't sleep nearly enough." He said, his warm breath tickling my neck.

"Well, you're wrong. Now let's go." I jumped up, this time forcing him with me. I dragged him by the hand down to everyone else.

"Look who's finally rejoined the living," Louis joked, his arm slung around Rose's shoulder.

"Yeah, it took a lot to bring him back." I laughed.

Cat was sitting in the corner blowing up balloons by herself, while Niall and Athena stood on the table-very table Niall had stood with Cat last night-hanging streamers and giggling. Cat glared moodily up at them. I unhooked my arm from Harry's and flounced up to her.

"I like your dress," I gave her a grin, sitting down next to her.

She gave me a small smile in return, but her eyes remained sad. She was seriously in love with Niall, yet he remained oblivious, dating a nasty girl no one liked. Honestly, Cat would be so much better for him.

"Cat…" I reached out a comforting hand and placed it on top of hers.

"I don't get it." She mumbled in a quiet voice only I could hear. "Why are they together?" I didn't know. No one knew. And when we asked Niall, he got annoyed and stormed out of the room, complaining that 'no one understands'. It was the only time he ever really got mad, which just confused everyone further.

"Honey, I'm sure that he'll realize how gross she is soon enough. Then he'll finally see you."

"Emma, I've known him since I was two, I think he's seen me."

"You know what I mean!"

She sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry. I just wish things could be different."

"Just give it some time." I said optimistically, patting her knee.

She gave me a hopeful smile before handing me a bag of balloons. Everyone got to work then. Harry and Sophie, Zayn's girlfriend who was here to help and I was also pretty good friends with, joined me and Cat blowing up balloons, Louis and Rose worked on the sound system and lights, and Niall and Athena the Teenage Witch hung streamers.

At seven thirty, everything was ready to go. The house was decorated, the food and drinks were up-guarded from Niall by me and Harry- and the guests were starting to trickle in. Liam's family, friends, and anyone else we could think of were invited. At eight o'clock Zayn texted us saying he was here. We hid everyone and shut off the lights.

In the silence, we could hear Zayn and Liam's footsteps up the walkway, and their loud laughter. The door swung open, Liam blinked around the darkness in a confused sort of way. We all jumped up, Sophie flicked on the lights, and we shouted 'Surprise!'. Liam jumped back in shock, a hilarious expression on his face, which I captured on my camera.

"Oh my god guys! I can't believe you would do this for me!"

"Of course we would!" Zayn lightly punched him on the arm. Liam smiled bashfully around at all of us. Louis cranked up the music then, and the party started. It was really fun. If anything, One Direction could throw a killer party. About two hours in, Cat come up to me, where I was sitting with Rose, Sophie, and Harry on the sofa, laughing about a stupid joke.

"I'm gonna tell him." She said. Her words were slightly slurred and her breath smelled strongly of alcohol. I pried myself off the sofa and grabbed her by the arm, leading her into the kitchen.

"Slow down. You're going to tell who what?" I asked, pushing her down on the stool.

"I'm going to tell Niall that I love him." She said decisively.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now." Earlier, I had walked by Niall and Athena with their mouths locked together.

"Well, I don't think I'll ever do it if I don't do it now. I'm doing it. Wish me luck." She said firmly. Before I could stop her, she swaggered confidently into the crowd of people to where Niall and Athena were just visible, her blonde hair swishing behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cat's POV**

I tripped slightly over my heels as I pushed my way through people. Athena was sitting on Niall's lap, their faces smashed together. Ew.

"Uhm, Niall?" I said drunkenly.

Athena lifted her hand and gave me a shooing motion. My anger bubbled over and tears started to blur my vision. One thing you should know about me, whenever I get really angry, I cry.

"No, I need to…" I trailed off. _Did_ I need to? Why should I? Niall obviously wasn't making any effort to pry Athena off of him.

I stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

Harry, who was sitting nearby and could see, jumped up and rushed over to me.

"Cat, what are you doing?" he started tugging me away. Harry knew about how I felt about Niall.

I let him pull me away, letting angry tears fall. Emma scurried up and followed Harry and me as he pulled me into a room with no one in it and shut the door tightly.

"Catherine!" Emma said, using my full name, which is something she never does unless she's being really serious. "Now is definitely not the time."

"Wait, hold up. What is even going on right now?" Harry asked.

"Well, Cat thought it would be a wonderful idea to tell Niall that she likes him." Emma answered for me.

"What? Why would she do that?"

"Well she's obviously under the influence." Emma waved a hand at me. "And she just kind of couldn't handle it anymore."

"Well, she knows that no one likes Athena, but now would not be the time to tell Niall."

"Well I know that! But they were kind of being a little, uh, open tonight."

"I agree, I haven't seen them not mouth to mouth all night. That's even more reason for Cat not to do it!"

Have you ever been sitting in a room while people talked about you like you weren't there? Yeah, well let me be the one to tell you, it's not the most fun thing on the world.

"Guys, I'm sitting right here…" I mumbled.

Harry and Emma looked as if they had forgotten.

"I'm sorry boo." Emma said, sitting next to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulder. ?

Harry sat on my other side and leaned his head down on mine.

"I promise you, he's going to realize all that he's missing sooner or later." Harry comforted me.

The door swung open quickly, causing us all to jump back in shock.

Niall and Athena stood in the doorway, giggling like they were in middle school.

"Ooopsie, I think this room is taken." Athena giggled innocently like she didn't know we were in here, but the evil glint in her eyes told a different story.

Niall looked at me, taking in my tear streaked face.

"What's wrong?" he took a step forward, a step away from Athena, looking concerned.

"I just…" The tears started to fall again, but this time they weren't from anger. I'd liked Niall for so long, and he never caught on. I didn't understand it, I really didn't.

"Cat?" he sounded worried. He took a few more step towards me.

"I need to tell you something." I choked, barely managing to get the words out.

"You can tell me anything, you should know that by now." He reached me at the sofa and grabbed my hand. Athena was standing in the doorway, staring daggers at me.

"I think you should know that…" I started, struggling to get the words out.

"You should know, that we were in this room, so you and Athena should look somewhere else." Harry cut me off, finishing my sentence.

"Okaaaay…" Niall said. He gave me a confused look before shrugging his shoulders and turning back to Athena, hooking an arm around her shoulder and pulling her out of the door.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind him I turned to glare at Harry.

"What the hell Harry!"

"Cat, I know that right now, you really think that you should do it, but I don't think you should. I'm only doing this because I don't want you to get hurt." He said slowly.

"So you're saying that if I would have told him, he would have completely denied me?" I asked agitatedly.

"No, I just think that… He really didn't…. Right now isn't…." Harry stuttered, realizing what he said.

"He didn't mean it like that." Emma jumped in, defending her best friend. "He was just saying no one really knows what Niall is going to say because it's not like anyone's had a reason to ask him how he feels about you. Especially with Athena alone. There will be a time to tell him, and it'll be when the two of you are alone. You'll know when that is. Now, drunk, at a party, and with Athena the Teenage Witch clinging to his side, is not the proper time."

I sighed, deflating, as she finished her lecture. She was right.

"I'm sorry for flipping out on you, Harry." I muttered. "And thanks for being here guys."

"You're one of our best friends; of course we'll always be here for you." Harry said, before him and Emma enveloped me in a crushing hug.

"Now let's go party!" Emma bubbled, yanking me and Harry off the sofa with her and pulling us back into the mass of people and pounding music.

**Harry's POV**

The last group of people heading out the door, waving over their shoulders. Finally, all that was left was the boys, Emma, Cat, Rose, and Sophie. Athena had thankfully left an hour ago.

"You wanna just crash here tonight?" I asked Emma. We were lounging across the couch and I was attempting, and failing, to braid her hair.

"Sure," she reached up and touched her head. "What are you doing to my hair?"

"Tying it into knots, basically." I giggled.

"Harry!" she yelled, reaching her arm around to smack me on the head.

I laughed. "I can fix it, I am a professional!"

"You better fix it, or you have to let me do whatever I want to your hair." She threatened.

"Oh god! Please know!" I begged.

"Shut up and fix it, Styles."

I obeyed, yanking at the knots I had created in her hair.

"I think I'm going to get going guys." Cat said, yawning and cracking her back. She had returned to normal after me and Emma's little pep talk.

"You don't wanna stay here tonight? It's pretty late…" Niall asked from his position on the ground.

"Nah, Eva and Jo, my new roommate, are probably still up waiting for me with details of this smashing shin dig." She laughed. She stood and started searching for her shoes.

"Okay, I'll drive you then." Niall said, standing as well.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Liam said.

"Why not?" asked Niall.

"Well, I don't think you should drive right now. You're kinda drunk." Liam, always the responsible one. "I'll drive Cat."

Cat looked somewhat disappointed, but agreed. She hugged us all goodbye and left with Liam.

"I feel so bad for her." Emma said to me.

"Why? Liam's not going to hurt her…" Niall, evidently, had overheard.

"Because…because she…" she trailed off, looking at me for help.

"Because she has her roommates and still goes to school. She can't stay here and spend as much time with us." I finished smoothly. Emma gave me a grateful look.

Niall gave us a look, but didn't press any further.

"We're going to bed." Zayn said, his arm around Sophie's shoulder.

"Are you really?" Louis joked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sophie tossed her hair over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Louis, before letting Zayn lead her up the stairs.

"HAVE FUN GUYS!" Louis called up after them.

"Shut up!" Zayn's voice drifted back down the stairs.

Louis laughed. "I think we're gonna go to bed too." He said.

"Are you really?" I mocked.

"Nope!" He yanked Rose up onto his back and sprinted up the stairs.

"HAVE FUN! BE SAFE!" Emma yelled after them.

"Oh my, I swear, he act like he's 12, not 20." I said.

"Yeah, says the oh so mature, you." Emma laughed, pulling at one of my curls so it was perfectly straight, before letting it snap back into its' curl.

"Did you guys ever think about dating?" Niall asked.

I stiffened.

"Of course not, we're best friends." Emma rolled her eyes.

I relaxed, giving Niall a glare.

"What about you? Have you ever thought of dating your best friend?" I asked him.

"Uhm, no, well yes, but…" he spluttered.

Emma sent me a hopeful look before turning back to interrogate Niall.

"But what?" She asked, trying to be casual.

"But I have a girlfriend. And it's not like that with Cat."

"Have you ever talked to her about it though? You never know." I said as if I didn't know the answer.

"Well, I haven't but I just know. And I'm dating Athena."

"Well, maybe you should try talking to her about it?" Emma suggested.

"Why should I do that?" he was starting to get agitated.

"Just a suggestion." I said.

"Whatever." He looked back to the t.v. that was playing some random rerun.

"Well, we're off to bed too then." Emma said, pulling me off the couch.

"Kay." He said without looking back.

I followed Emma up the steps to my room, watching her brown curls bounce behind her, knowing exactly how Cat felt.

**Liam's POV**

"Thanks for driving me home, Liam." Cat smiled as I wound the car through empty streets.

"No problem." I grinned back, taking my eyes off the road for only a second.

"So how do you like your new roommate?"

"I didn't get to talk to her for long, but she seems really sweet."

"That's good."

"Mhmm." She hummed. "So how did you like your party?"

"It was great. Thanks so much! I can't believe you guys would do something like that. I also can't believe you guys were able to keep it a secret too!"

"You're welcome. We tried keeping it a secret but I think Harry was having some troubles and kept giving you hints. He's such a gossip." She joked.

I laughed. "Yeah he is."

We pulled into the college parking light. It was completely dark except for the streetlights.

"Do you want me to walk you up to your room?" I offered.

"Sure."

We walked through the silent campus, up to her dorm room.

"You looked really nice tonight." I said before I could stop myself.

"Thanks Liam." she sounded somewhat surprised.

"Welcome." I muttered before relapsing into silence.

We reached the door of her room.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then." She said with her hand on the door.

"Yeah. See you." I gave her a quick hug and turned to walk away.

I got about ten steps away before I turned back around. "Cat?"

She was fishing around in her purse looking for her keys, but looked up when I said her name.

"Yeah?"

"Would you maybe, uh, wanna go on a date with me sometime?" I stammered. Truth was, for about a month or two I had had a bit of a er, _crush,_ on Cat. I never asked before because one, I was scared. Two, I always thought Niall and Cat had something going on, but Niall and Athena seem to be going pretty strong. Now, at three o' clock in the morning in a darkened college hallway, I thought it would be a good time. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Cat looked completely shocked. She stood with her hand halfway in her purse, her big browns eyes widened, biting her lip.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." I muttered, looking down.

"No. It's okay. Yeah I would." She smiled up at me.

"Really?" I asked, hardly daring to believe.

She walked over to where I was standing and tilted my head so I was looking at her.

"Yes, I would love to go on a date with you, Liam."

"Okay." I beamed. "I'll text you then."

"Alright." She murmured into my chest, hugging me once more before pulling her keys out of her bag and opening the door. She gave me a smile and a wave before stepping into her room and shutting the door.

I walked back through the empty campus, practically floating with happiness.

_**So sorry it took so long to update! I've been having issues with my computer. I promise it'll never take that long again. And also sorry if this chapter is kind of confusing, I wasn't really sure how to get my point across. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry my updates are taking so long. School is just getting kinda crazy for me and I really can't get bad grades because A.) I will get grounded and B.) I am taking honors and AP classes next year and have to keep above B average in every class. It sucks I must admit. So please don't hate that I'm not updating. I'm trying to update as much as possible. I have some interesting things coming up for this and ACOAL[if you read that as well] and I promise to try and update ASAP! xx**

**Emma's POV**

The weight of a person suddenly crashed down on me. My eyes snapped open.

"RISE AND SHINE!" Louis was yelling.

Harry, who was lying next to me, flopped off the bed in surprise.

"Ouch!" he complained, rubbing his arm.

"Family meeting is requested by Liam James Payne. Be in the kitchen in 10!"

I groaned and looked at the clock. Damn it was 1:00.

"Come on, love." Harry said, offering a hand to me.

"No!" I shielded my eyes from the light.

"Yes!" he insisted, tugging my arm.

"Carry me!" I ordered, throwing my arms up.

"It is too early to do such a thing." Harry protested, crossing his arms.

"Actually, it' one in the afternoon." I countered.

"Therefore, you should get up."

"You're the one who slept til six yesterday! Come onnnnnnn!" I begged.

"Ugh fine!" he surrendered, scooping me up in his arms like a baby.

"Yay! You're the bestest friend ever!" I said as he carried me through the house. I, of course, would be included in the family meeting. Obviously, none of us were actually related. The boys actually a lot like brothers though. And I was like their sister, because I was always with them, so I got included in the family, which was pretty cool.

"Mhm." He mumbled.

We were the last to reach the kitchen. Harry plopped me down on one of open stools.

"So why did you drag us out of bed?" I yawned, leaning my head against Harry's arm.

"I have a special announcement!" Liam said excitedly, looking like he had just won the lottery.

"What's up LiLi?" Zayn asked through a yawn.

"Well, none of you know this, but for a while now, I've liked this one girl…"

"Oooh, do tell!" Louis propped his head up on his hands and looked interested.

"Well last night I told her and she agreed to go on a date with me!" Liam beamed around at all of us.

"Congrats mate." Niall said, clapping him on the back.

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

"Someone we know?" Zayn wiggled his eyebrows.

"Actually someone quite close to us." Liam said mysteriously.

"Oh for God's sake, just tell us who!" I demanded with a laugh.

"Cat…" Liam said, a light blush creeping up his cheeks.

"WHAT?" Harry, Niall and I yelled together. Niall started choking and coughing on the water he was drinking.

"You…and Cat? When the hell did this happen?" Zayn asked.

"I've already told you, last night!"

"No, you idiot. I meant when did you start liking her!"

"Oh, well, do you remember when we went to that water park? Then."

I thought back to the hot day in June when we had gone to some American water park.

_*Flashback*_

_The hot sun was beating down on my head as I waited in line for the humongous water slide. Harry, Cat, Liam, and Niall waited with me. _

"_LIAM JAMES PAYNE, DON'T YOU DARE!"Cat shouted as he attempted to pull the string of her hot pink bikini. _

_He laughed and ducked out of the way of her swinging arm, poking his tongue out of his mouth at her. _

"_I'll get you eventually, Payne." she threatened. _

"_I'll believe it when I see it…" he said in a sing song voice. _

_I was so glad we finally got a fun day. The tour around America had started late May, and we had been on a crazy schedule since then. I had to help my mom make sure everything was perfect for the boys. Luckily, Cat was out of school for summer holiday, so she was able to come on tour with use this time and help out. We had all week off at some random place in New Jersey. Our hotel was right next to an amazing looking water park, so of course we had to go._

_We finally went on the water slide, all cramming into the round raft. When we reached the end we were ejected into a small pool like area. There were people streaming out of other rafts as well. In the mix of all the people, a small boy that couldn't be more than two, crying alone, water occasionally lapping up over his head._

_As soon as Cat saw this, she rushed over and yanked the boy up in her arms. We followed behind her, pushing through the knee high water. _

"_Where's your mama, baby?" she cooed, brushing water out of his big brown eyes. _

_For the next twenty minutes, we stood around in the pool waiting for the little boy's mother. She never showed. _

"_I can't just leave him here. I'll go look for his mum. You guys can go ahead." Cat said. She hugged the tiny boy close to her. _

"_Are you sure?" I asked. _

"_Yeah, go head." _

"_I'll come with you." Liam offered._

"_Oh, no, you don't have to, go have fun." Cat said quickly._

"_No, I'm coming with you." Liam insisted, stepping up next to her. _

_Harry, Niall and I eventually went to another water slide while Liam and Cat went to search for the baby's mother. After two hours, they finally caught up to us in a line, looking slightly disheveled but happy, and also a little like they were hiding something. _

_*BACK TO PRESENT TENSE* _

"When you looked for the little boy's mom?" I clarified.

"Well before that I kept thinking I might, but yeah, then, and after, that's when I realized it for sure."

"After?" Louis raised an eyebrow.

Liam threw a panicked glance at me. I was the only one who knew about the kiss. After Liam and Cat had found the boy's parents they were just, in the moment, I guess, and they kissed. I had noticed something was up with the both of them right away, so I pulled them away and asked. They admitted it but said insisted it was nothing and made me swear not to tell the others.

"When we got back to the hotel and you were hanging out?" I quickly covered for him.

He gave me a grateful smile. "Yep, that's when."

"So… you're…dating…Cat?" Niall asked, as if he couldn't imagine that anymore than he could imagine pigs flying.

"Well no. I mean I hope to be, but we're just going on a date tonight. Nothings officially." He said before adding hopefully. "Yet."

"I see." Niall said, before abruptly storming out of the sliding glass door and slamming it shut.

Silence followed the bang of the door.

"What the hell?" Liam finally broke the silence.

"I'll go talk to him." Zayn offered, starting to stand.

"No." Harry insisted. "Just let him be."

Zayn shrugged and sat back down.

"Wellp," I said, trying to break the awkward silence. "I have some girl talk to do. You coming Harry?"

Laughter erupted through the kitchen.

"I always knew he was a girl! All those romantic movies he would make us watch." Louis said through snorts of laughter.

"Yeah, especially when he would get all teary at the end." Liam chuckled. He imitated a tearful Harry.

"Shut up guys! And Liam, I'll remember that next time we watch Toy Story." Harry defended himself, through the smile spreading across his face.

"Seriously Harry, are you coming to talk to Cat with me or not?" I asked.

"Nah, I'll stay here." He yawned and put his head down on the counter.

"Okie doke. I'll probably be back over later."

"Of course you will." Zayn rolled his eyes.

"Watch it, Malik." I smacked him lightly on the back of the head as I walked out of the kitchen and headed out off to Cat's.

**Harry's POV**

"I'm gonna go talk to Niall." I announced five minutes after Emma had left.

"But I thought you just said to leave him alone." Louis raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I think I may know how he feels."

"Wait… you don't think that he likes Cat? Cause he has Athena…" Liam looked concerned and bit down on his lower lip.

"Well, I'm not sure why else he would be mad. He started to say something about it last night, but then he stopped himself. I just think if that is it, I'm probably the only one he's going to talk to right now."

"But what if he does? I mean, I really like Cat, but I don't want to upset Niall…" Liam trailed off, looking worriedly into the distance.

"Well there's only one way to find out." I went outside and found Niall sitting on the porch swing, staring into space. The expression on his face was one that I couldn't place.

"Hey mate," I sat next to him and clapped a hand on his shoulder. It took him a second to break his stare before he looked over at me.

"Hey." He muttered, not meeting my eyes.

"So, what's up?"

"I don't know."

"Niall, if you think you may feel something for Cat, now would be the time to tell her. If she and Liam…" I started but Niall's harsh voice cut me off. Niall having a harsh voice was something I hardly ever experienced.

"I don't. She's my best friend. That's it. I'm dating Athena. I'm happy for Liam. They would make a good couple." Niall said in a clipped tone. He sounded as if he were trying to convince himself of the words. I didn't believe them, so I doubted he did.

"Listen, I know how it feels. I tried so hard to push away the feelings for Emma but I couldn't. I had to admit it to myself." I sighed, running a hand through my tangled curls.

"It's not like that with me and Cat, okay?" Niall insisted.

"Alright…" I rolled my eyes. I figured I wasn't getting anything out of him so I stood and went back inside.

"He's denying it. So I guess you're good." I said to Liam.

Liam sighed in relief. "That's good. I didn't want to start any drama."

"Mhmmm." I hummed. "We definitely don't need any of that."

"Well, what about you? Are you ever going to tell Emma…?" Louis chimed without looking up from his phone.

"There's been a lot of times I've been really close…" I said.

"Yeah like almost every night when you sleep in the same bed?" Zayn snickered.

"Shut up." I threw an orange at him which he ducked out of the way and avoided.

"I'm just saying, you guys are basically boyfriend/ girlfriend. You act like it." Zayn said.

"But I don't think Emma sees it like that."

"So, ask her how she sees it?" Liam said, as if it were written clearly on the wall.

"How?"

"Well, first, you have to do something really special, then, you just tell her." Louis said simply.

"I don't know…"

"Come on what's the worst that could happen?" Zayn insisted.

"Uhm, she could totally be grossed out. She could laugh. She could get mad." I listed off the bad thoughts floating though my head, ticking them off on my fingers.

"Come on mate," Louis put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "We'll help you out."

"I guess if you guys come up with a really good idea that I think could work, I'll CONSIDER it." I said.

So we gathered around the table and spent two hours creating a master plan. Niall eventually came inside, but blew right past us, not saying a word. I had to admit, the boys knew what they were doing. We came up with a pretty good idea for "Operation Get Harry to Tell Emma and Have Them Fall in Love and Have Beautiful Children"—yeah, Louis came up with that name.

As scared as I was, I was probably going to tell Emma, and soon.

**Cat's POV**

A pounding on the door woke me up from my beautiful sleep. The pounding of the door now matched the pounding in my head.

"Get that." I groaned. Silence.

"Eva can you just get the freaking door!" I insisted tiredly.

She didn't respond. I moaned and sat up, rubbing my temples. The room was empty. Eva must have went somewhere with Jo.

BANG BANG BANG!

"CATHERINE GET UP!" Emma's loud voice came through the door.

"Ugh, I'm coming. Just stop with the banging." I muttered.

I opened the door and in barged Emma. She immediately plopped down on my bed and looked up at me expectantly.

"What?"

"Uhm, I think there's something you want to tell me." She prompted.

"Oh, you mean Liam? I take it he told you?" I asked casually.

"Yes he did. And it was very adorable, he's quite excited."

"Is he?" I couldn't help but getting a tad excited.

I always sort of had a thing with Liam. There were a couple of times I thought we were close to a relationship, but I always stopped it. I let my feelings for Niall prevent me from other relationships for so long. Last night, I finally decided to try to move on. It felt good, kinda like a weight was being lifted off my shoulders.

"Yeah he is." She said before hesitating a few seconds. "But Niall didn't seem too happy about it."

My stomach dropped.

"Why would you say that?" I stared blankly out the open window at two birds in a tree.

"Well, he sort of stormed out of our family meeting this morning after Liam told us."

"Why?"

"Dunno. He wouldn't say anything."

"Well, that doesn't matter to me anymore." I said firmly. Emma looked shocked. "I'm trying to move on. You knew there was always something going on between me and Liam, so now I'm finally giving it a shot. And Niall will always be my best friend."

Emma looked surprised, but pleased. "Well, I'm glad. I think Liam's good for you." She said. "So where are you guys going tonight?"

"I don't know yet. I'm waiting for him to text me."

"Well, we must pick you out the perfect outfit for whatever you're going to be doing." She grinned, eyeing my closet.

I laughed. Leave it to Emma to think of clothes. We began to search through my closet. As we laughed and talked, I couldn't keep the nagging thoughts of Niall from popping up in the back of my head. Thankfully, the happy excited thoughts of my date with Liam were able to shove them out of the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a fair warning, you should be sitting down. There's something crazy in here. It's getting a little out of hand, my imagination. But I promise, I know exactly what's going to happen. I have an outline that I'm using, so I promise everything will work out. Please review. xx**

**Cat's POV**

"Damn girl, you look good." Emma said, examining my finished outfit. I had on a plain white pencil shirt with a shimmery black top tucked into it. I matched it with some black ballet flats and some silver bangles. My normally pin straight brown hair was in loose curls and I had gone with a natural looking makeup.

"Thanks Emma." I laughed.

"Where's he taking you again?" Em asked.

"To that resteraunt I really like."

"The Italian one?"

"Yup!" I popped.

"Awuh! That place is uber romantic!" she gushed.

"Yeah it is." I grinned. It was dimly lit with a bunch of candles and most of the tables were secluded tables for two. The air just smelled like love. Of course the last time I had been there it was with the entire crew. We'd shoved a bunch of tables together and were being loud and obnoxious. That's just how we were.

"Are you excited?" Emma pressed me.

I blushed a light pink. "Yes." I admitted. Liam was a seriously amazing guy, and I was so excited to finally give him a chance. Another plus was getting over Niall, and Liam just may be the person capable of doing that.

"Awuh, you're so adorable when you blush." Emma teased. She smacked me lightly on the leg with the magazine she was reading.

"I agree." A deep voice said from the door.

I spun around quickly to find an adorable tall boy in a blue plaid top leaning against my door frame.

"Hey Liam." Emma said casually from her spot on my bed.

"Hey Em! Oh, I'm supposed to give you a message from Harry. He says 'Answer your phone and then get your ass to my room, we are playing monopoly all night'." Liam rolled his eyes. Emma and Harry were absolutely obsessed with Monopoly. They played intense. It was crazy and hilarious to watch.

Emma mimicked Liam by rolling her eyes, but stood and snatched her purse off the ground.

"See you guys later. Have fun!" She waved at us over her shoulder.

"Hi Cat." He smiled at me once Emma left.

"Hey Liam." I grinned shyly up at him.

"You look great." He said sweetly, linking an arm through mine and starting to pull me through the door.

"Thanks! You look pretty good yourself, Mr. Payne." I giggled, following him through the maze of hallways.

We got to the edge of campus where the parking lot was when we heard a loud shriek.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S LIAM PAYNE!" a high pitched voice shouted.

Liam rolled his eyes. "Shit." He muttered.

"Race you to your car?" I grinned, making a game out of an annoying fan.

"On your mark," he turned to see the girl was now gathering her friends and hurrying up to him. "Get set, go!" he said quickly.

I took off after him, my short athletic legs allowing me to keep up with his long legs. I threw the door open and jumped in slamming it shut. Liam followed suit, just seconds after me. He turned the key and gracefully swung the car out of the parking lot. By the time we hit the first light we were both doubled over in laughter.

"I think I won." I held my sides which were sore from laughing.

"Sure sure."

"What's my prize?"

"Dinner with a handsome lad at your favorite restaurant." He said flirtily.

"Oh, boo. What a terrible prize. I demand I refund!" I teased.

What was really amazing about this was the fact that nothing was awkward. We'd been so close before, it was like hanging out with one of your best friends. Which I loved. Unfortunatly, the thought of best friends brought Niall to the front and center of my mind. I hastily forced those nagging thoughts away, focusing on the cute boy next to me.

**Emma's POV**

I skipped up to the boys' front door and walked in.

"PARTY'S HERE!" I yelled loudly. Suddenly, soft hands wrapped around my waist from behind, lifting my feet off the ground.

"Hey Harry." I said as my feet were returned to the ground.

"How'd you know it was me?" he looked confused.

"Please, I know everything." I cockily flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"Oh alright." Harry laughed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. He popped his head into Louis' room.

"You wanna play Monopoly with us?"

"OH EM GEE! YES I DO!" Louis yelled dramatically, tossing his phone on the bed and jumping up quickly.

I rolled my eyes at Louis' normal craziness but followed him into Harry's room.

"You guys ready to lose?" Harry asked, pulling the Monopoly box from under his bed.

"You know you're gonna lose. Don't ever pretend, Styles." I sat cross legged in front of the board.

"You know Emma, Styles is a really cool last name. It would sound good as your last name. Emma Styles. Nice ring, huh?" Louis said randomly.

Harry gave Louis a look that I couldn't place, but turned back to me for my reaction.

"I guess. Harry's like my brother, anyway. And his family loves me, so I might as well just get adopted and make it official."

"My mum would never want a brat like you for a daughter." Harry joked. Some emotion was swimming in the back of his eyes behind the joking. It was hard to see, but it was definitely there. I knew Harry better than I knew myself.

"Please, Mama Styles would trade you for me any day!"

"Think what you want, but my mummy loves me." He said, sticking his tongue at me like a five year old.

Louis started dealing out the money carefully, over exaggerating putting each thing on the board.

"Louis, let's go. I'm going to be thirty by the time you're finished." He obeyed, throwing the money at us quickly.

We started and everything was like it usually was, well, mostly.

Louis was throwing out jokes about me and Harry as a couple. I didn't understand why; we all knew that me and Harry were practically brother and sisters. Harry seemed just as annoyed as I was.

Louis' dog landed on my Boardwalk, which had four hotels on it. He only had 500 dollars left.

"YES!" I yelled, jumping up and dancing. "I win!"

Louis threw a fit while Harry and I laughed at him. He was such a sore loser.

"I need ice cream." Louis pushed his messy hair out of his eyes.

"Oooh! I love ice cream!" I said.

"Well then let's go get some ice cream!" Louis jumped up and picked me up, draping me over his back. Louis was like the big brother I never had but always wanted.

"Louis stop! Don't! You're gonna drop me!" I yell, but he ignores me, making airplane noises as we go. Harry followed behind us.

"Well it seems like we have every flavor of ice cream imaginable. What would you like?" Harry asked from the freezer.

"MINT CHOCOLATE CHIP!" Louis and I synchronized.

Harry set the ice cream on the counter and let it thaw. "Are you coming to our rehearsal tomorrow?" he asked.

"Duh. Plus, my mom apparently needs help. She gave me permission to whip you if necessary." I grinned wickedly.

"You naughty girl!" Louis said suggestively.

"Oh shut up!" I laughed, giving him a playful shove. I wondered idly why Harry was being way more quiet than normal.

We ate our ice cream while watching some random show on T.V. I checked the time on my phone. It was after ten. I probably should go home and get some sleep since I had to be up early for the rehearsal tomorrow, but I really wanted to wait for Liam and ask about the date. I yawned and leaned into Harry.

"Meh, I'm tired." I complained.

"So, go to bed, stupid." He teased, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"But I'm waiting for Liam and Catttttt!" I whined.

"You can talk to them tomorrow though." He countered.

"True. Will you carry me home?" I asked.

"No!"

"Pleeeeeeeease!" I stuck out my bottom lip and pleaded.

"Ugh, fine!" he jumped up and held out his arms.

"Woo! I love you best friend!" I stood and let him scoop me up and throw me over his back. "Bye Louis!" I called over my shoulder.

"Bye love." He called back.

"So, Harry." I asked as I bounced lightly up and down on his back with his steps.

"So, Emma." He imitated me.

"Do you ever think of getting girlfriend?" I ask.

Silence meets the end of my question. After about thirty seconds he speaks up in a quiet voice.

"Yeah I have. Actually, the boys and I were talking about it today. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, I guess."

"Do you ever think of getting a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, all the time."

"So, why don't you?"

"Because I just know it will never happen."

"Emma, you've had tons of guys ask you out lately, but you've said no." he argued. That was true. Some of my guy friends had asked me out recently but I said no. There was one guy that I wanted.

"But, they're not who I want."

"Who do you want?" he asked in a small voice.

"Uhm…well…I…" I started, a light blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Who?" he pressed.

"I don't want to tell you." I muttered.

"Why? Is it someone I know? I won't tell them, you know you can trust me." He set me down lightly on my porch. The lights in my house were off, which meant everyone was asleep.

"Yeah, you know him." I mumbled.

"Who? Please tell me." He said insistently, and edge to his pleading tone.

I knew I could trust Harry, there was no doubt about it. But I was afraid to say anything aloud. It was a stupid crush, nothing could ever come from it, obviously.

"Harry, it's stupid, you'll laugh at me."

"No, I won't." he promised. "Now just tell me please."

"It's…" I trailed off, my cheeks blazing with heat.

"It's…" he prompted, looking at me expectantly.

"Louis." I said, barely inaudible. Saying it out loud made me feel even stupider. Louis was happily taken by a gorgeous girl who I was good friends with.

Harry stared at me, shock filling his eyes. For the second time tonight, some emotion I couldn't place was hidden in the back of his eyes.

"You like…Louis?" Harry stuttered out.

"Shush!" I said, though the street was deserted. "I know, it's stupid. He has Rose and all. But in my defense I started liking him before. I was about to tell him, but then he started seeing Rose…." I trailed off, refusing to meet Harry's gaze.

"Oh, I see." He said.

"Please don't tell him or anyone else."

"I won't. Well, I have to get back. We gotta be up early tomorrow." He said abruptly, turning and jogging down my front path.

_What the hell?_ I blew out a puff of air, confused. I would just have to wait to find out what was wrong with him until tomorrow.

**Liam's POV**

Cat threw her head back in laughter, her brown curls brushing her thin waist.

"Don't laugh!" I said, wiping the sauce off my face.

"You are the messiest eater I have ever met." She took the napkin from my hand and wiped the spots I missed. I shivered at her light and casual touch.

She sat back down and took a sip of her drink, her big browns eyes glimmering with amusement. Damn, she was beautiful.

"Liam!" she snapped her fingers in front of my face. Crap, I must have been staring.

"Sorry." I blushed.

"No worries. I know I'm cute." She teased, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

I laughed, liking her more and more.

"You ready?" I asked twenty some minutes later after we'd had a huge pieces of cheesecake.

"Yep!" she stood and grabbed her purse off the floor.

"You guys have a rehearsal tomorrow right?" she asked as we walked hand and hand through the parking lot.

"Mhm." I hummed. "You're going to help Emma and her mum, right?"

"I think so."

We drove through the darkened streets, chatting easily. We reached her campus sooner than I would have liked.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She said.

"Yep." I said.

"Well bye then."

"Bye." I said, though she didn't move. She was looking at me expectantly. Taking a steadying breath, I leaned in. I studied her expression for a second, making sure I was doing what she wanted. Seems like I was. I pressed my lips to hers and felt a happy tingle go through my body.

The kiss was short and sweet.

"Goodnight Liam." Cat smiled adorably at me.

"Night Cat." I grinned back. She shut the door lightly. I watched her small figure amble through campus until she disappeared. Unable to stop grinning, I drove home.

**Cat's POV**

I floated happily up to my room. I had an amazing night with Liam and I didn't think of Niall once.

Grinning ear to ear I pushed open my room door.

"Hey Cat." Eva said.

"Hey." I said dreamily.

Eva and Jo looked at me, taking in my outfit and dreamy expression.

"Where were you?" Eva raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know, just a date, no big deal."

"With who!" Eva gasped.

"Liam." I smiled.

"WHAT?" Evan and Jo shouted at the same time.

"Yeah. It was amazing. You were asleep when I got home and I was going to tell you about it this morning but you weren't here when I woke up."

"Well, we're here now, so please tell!" Eva pushed me down onto my bed and sat in front of me, waiting. Jo joined her.

So I told them about Liam asking me out when he dropped me off last night, and every detail about the incredible date I had with him tonight.

"Eeep!" Eva squealed happily. "We can finally go on double dates!"

"That's so cute! He took to your favorite restaurant!" Jo gushed.

"But what about…" Eva gave me a knowing look. She also knew that I liked Niall.

"I'm giving up on that fantasy." I said determinedly. "Liam's amazing and I really like _Liam_." I stressed his name.

"Well I'm happy for you." She said.

"Thanks boo." I looked at the time. "Well I should probably get to bed, I have to be up early to help with the boys' rehearsal tomorrow."

Eva and Jo said goodnight and shut off the lights. I quickly fell asleep, dreaming joyfully.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry's POV**

The smell of bacon floating under my door woke me up the next morning. I looked through my bleary eyes at the clock on my desk. 7:45. Ugh, I hated getting up early for rehearsals.

I slowly got out of bed and slipped on a pair of shorts, then trudged downstairs to the sounds of the boys' voices.

"No Niall! Save some for Harry!" Liam said firmly.

"But I'm hungry!" he whined back.

"You're always hungry." I rolled my eyes, entering the kitchen and snatching the bacon out of Niall's reach.

"So, what's up mate?" Louis asked slowly with a look.

I looked up to the ceiling and tapped a finger on my chin. "Hmmm. The ceiling, some lights…"

He smacked the back of my head. "You know what I mean."

"No, I'm not sure I do." I played dumb, hoping he would let it go, though I knew he wouldn't.

"What happened last night with Emma?" he asked flatly.

"Oh, well I'm not allowed to tell anyone who she likes." I turned away from him to hide the emotions boiling up in my eyes.

"Who she…" Louis seemed to slowly comprehend.

"So, it's not you then?" Zayn put a comforting hand on my shoulder, which I shook off.

"No it's not."

"Come on, tell us. We'll beat the fool." Niall joked.

"Louis would win."

Silence.

"You mean he would help us win, right?" Liam looked uncomfortable.

I slowly shook my head.

Louis turned a shade of red and refused to meet my eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"How could you know. Don't worry about it. It's whatever." I finished my breakfast and put my plate in the sink. I quickly escaped from the kitchen and the sympathetic eyes of my best friends.

An hour later we were crammed in the 1D Mobile, on our way to rehearsal. I offered to drive, needing the distraction and excuse not to talk to the boys.

"SHE MAKES ME WANNA!" Niall started belting out lyrics.

"OH OH OH OH OH OH!" The others joined in. Any other day, and I would join in singing loudly, but today I just wasn't feeling it.

We reached the arena where we were supposed to be and toppled out of the car.

"Come on, horsey!" Zayn jumped on Liam's back and imitated a five year old. Liam played along, galloping towards the doors. Everyone seemed to be in such a good mood today, and of course, I was the only one who wasn't.

"Guess who!" I felt weight on my land on my back and small hands covered my eyes.

"Is it… Megan Fox?" I asked hopefully.

"No, it's just little old me." Emma giggled. She pounced down off my back and poked me in the stomach. Her brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and was wearing simple shorts and a tank top, with no makeup whatsoever, but she still looked amazing.

"You ready for rehearsal?" she asked, leading me to where everyone else was huddled together in a group. It seemed as if our conversation on her porch last night was forgotten, or at least she was trying to act that way.

"No," I yawned, stretching my arms above my head. I was definitely not a morning person.

"Wake up!" she said loudly, smacking my cheek lightly.

"Did you just smack me?" I asked in faux disbelief.

"Maybe…" she grinned. "What cha gonna do about it?"

"I'll show you." I made a snatch at her but she hopped out of my reach, running over to where the rest were and hiding behind Liam. She poked her head from behind Liam and snuck her tongue out at me.

"You're such a child," I teased, reaching the group.

"Yet you still love me." She laughed.

"More than you will ever know." Zayn muttered under his breath, to which he earned a smack on the head. Luckily, Emma was talking with Cat and Liam, so she didn't hear.

Louis pulled me a few feet away from the group.

"Listen, I didn't know Emma felt like that about me. I mean, she doesn't act like it." he looked over to her. "But I don't know. I can try talking about it with her…"

"No!" I said quickly. "You're not supposed to know in the first place. Just, forget about it, okay?" I insisted firmly.

"Okay, okay. You know you can talk about it with me."

"Yeah, I know." I sighed. I strolled casually back to our little circle and leaned my arm on Emma's shoulder, which was a bit difficult cause she was quite short.

She looked from Louis to me and then sent me a look. Obviously our conversation last night wasn't completely forgotten.

I had an internal debate for a few seconds on whether I should tell her the truth, but in the end I decided against it. I just shook my head. She let out a sigh of relief.

"So," Emma's mom entered the room, demanding everyone's attention. She was the exact opposite of Emma, with light blonde hair and gray-blue eyes, yet they still managed to look identical. "First off, we need to approve of your wardrobe for the concert. So, go to Amy and get your outfits."

We nodded, shuffling off towards Amy, our wardrobe manager. She was really young, only like twenty some. And she was pretty hot, too.

"Hey guys!" she bubbled, giving all of us a flirty smile.

We muttered black hellos as she started handing ups random articles of clothes. By now, our styles were pretty distinct, and we kept to them. Mostly because it was what we liked to wear personally and also because the fans would probably be pretty pissed if I started wearing plaid or Zayn started rocking stripes and TOMS.

"Here's yours, Harry." She handed me my stack of clothes last. "Go change."

I obeyed, following the others into dressing rooms backstage.

"So Liam, we never got to ask you about your date with Cat last night." I said, pulling on khaki pants.

Niall froze with a light blue polo halfway over his head.

"Yeah, Liam, how was that?" he asked in a should-be-casual voice.

"It was great. It really was. Cat is so amazing. My only regret is not asking her out sooner." His eyes were practically sparkling with joy.

"Yay Liam! Now we can do doubles and I won't have to worry about PDA like I do with Louis and Rose." Zayn said.

"Hey! I do not publicly display my affection with Rose!" Louis mocked being offended.

"You definitely do." I laughed, remembering their last twenty minute goodbye.

"Hey that's all her! She's actually starting to get on my nerves."

"What?" the four of us gasped, gaping at him.

"Like, a week ago you said you absolutely adored her." Niall said in disbelief.

"You never shut up about her before!" Liam's eyes were round with shock.

It really was hard to believe. Louis started dating Rose about a month ago and they were inseparable, literally. And Louis was always talking about how much he loved her already. Well he had been, he had stopped talking about her as much recently, but I had thought it was just because he knew we were getting annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Zayn asked slowly.

"Well, basically, she's really clingy. And it's kind of starting to annoy me." Louis said nonchalantly.

"You're not gonna break up with her, are you?" The nasty thought that if Louis broke up with Rose, Emma would seize the opportunity to try to get with him was persistently pushing its' way through my mind.

Louis shrugged and straightened his striped top. "I dunno. Maybe. We have a date tonight, I'll have to see how that goes. I was going to talk to Emma about it."

"Why?" I said quickly.

"Cause she's like my therapist." Louis snorted.

She was. She was always giving out advice to everyone and listened whenever someone needed her. I was overreacting. _Calm down Harry._

We didn't have much else to say after that so we finished getting dressed and trooped back to where Emma, Ginny(Emma's mum), and Cat stood waiting for us. Amy had disappeared to fix a broken button on someone's jacket.

"Louis, you're first." Ginny said, waving him forward. He swaggered up to the three girls like he were on a cat walk and struck a pose, typical Louis.

"Turn." She instructed. "What do you think?" Ginny turned to the younger girls.

"I like it." Emma said immediately.

"Me too. It's definitely Louis." Cat agreed with a nod of her head.

"Okay, you're good. Go change and back to your regular clothes. I don't want you messing up your shirt like last time!" Ginny wagged a finger at him. "Zayn, you're next."

We all got our outfits expected by the three girls. The only awkward moment when Cat and Liam were flirting relentlessly when Liam was showing off his outfit, and flexing his muscles purposefully, and Niall started getting pretty agitated, complaining about wasting time.

"Okay, now. You guys know this is a concert strictly for charity, meaning all money goes to charity, right?" When we nodded she continued. "Next up, we have to get your set list settled. You're only doing five songs so you have to pick your five favorites. Each of you pick one."

"More Than This!" I called out immediately.

"Awuh, you took mine!" Niall pouted. "Fine, I want Another World."

"What Makes You Beautiful!" Liam said, looking directly at Cat, who looked down and blushed.

"Moments!" Zayn called.

"One Thing." Louis finished.

"Okay." Ginny said, scribbling down our choices on her clipboard. "You guys have about an hour for lunch and then we're going to start rehearsing." She dismissed us and went to talk to the lights director.

"I'll race you to the pizza place around the corner!" Liam looked to Cat and raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Done!" Cat started sprinting off towards the exit doors, Liam followed after her and they disappeared through the doors.

"Awuh they're so adorable together." Emma sighed.

"They are." I agreed jealously.

"I think I want a nice BLT." Niall said, rubbing his stomach. "Who wants to come with me to the sandwich shop?"

"Me." Zayn and I both said.

"Where are you's going?" Zayn looked to Emma and Louis.

"I want to get some sushi. You wanna come, Emma?" Louis said.

"Sure." She agreed.

I gave Louis a look before giving a half wave good bye and scurrying along behind Niall and Zayn. I hoped with all that I could hope that Louis wouldn't pull anything with Emma.

**Emma's POV**

Louis hooked and arm through mine as we ambled down the street, the warm afternoon breeze pulling at the loose strands of my hair. I worried in the back of my mind about my casual appearance because of being with Louis, not that he would notice anyway.

"So, how are you," I asked casually.

"Well, I have a small problem," he admitted slowly.

"Oh, well if you want to tell me about it, I would love to enlighten you with some advice." I grinned.

"Okay, well I'm not so sure about my relationship with Rose anymore." He whispered as if it were the secret of the year. My heart fluttered hopefully.

"And why is that?" I tried keeping the bubble up hope from showing in my voice.

"I'm just not feeling it like I used to. I think I might break up with her tonight." My heart started pounding and I exploded into a happy dance within my head. I tried to keep from showing it, but I couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my face. I quickly rearranged my expression into one of concern.

"Awuh. Well I'm sorry to hear that."

"Oh don't be. I'm not sad at all. I think it may be time to move onto someone better." He winked at me. Was he talking about me? Whoa what is even going on? I let Louis drag me through the doors of the sushi bar, it was all I could do to keep on my feet.

"Are you sure you want to end your relationship with Rose? I mean, you've only been dating a month." I tried recovering, acting like my usual therapist like self.

"I'm pretty sure. We're going out to dinner tonight, so that's when I'll know for sure. But I'm 99.69% positive I will though." He looked over the menu.

"Well, don't rush your decision. Or be too harsh on Rose! She's a really nice girl."

"Oh I know. She's a sweet girl and I don't regret dating her. I'm just over the relationship."

"I see." I said lamely as the Japenese man came to take our orders. We ordered our favorites and decided to go back to the arena to eat so we strolled down the street with our to-go boxes.

"You know Emma," Louis said suddenly. "You know about my love life, but I know nothing about yours."

"Oh, it's…there's nothing really…I don't…" I started, feeling myself blush.

"You look really nice blushing, you know." Louis said, randomly complimenting me like he usually did. It was my favorite thing about him.

That only caused the blush to deepen.

"But really Em, next to Harry, we're closest. So I think you could tell me. I'm a master secret keeper." He poked my nose.

"Well, I may have a teensy little crush on someone." The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Okay, I'm interested. Wait." We reached the street we needed to cross and Louis immediately jumped in the middle of the street. He held a hand up as if to stop the cars that weren't there. "You may cross now, my good lady."

Giggling, I crossed the street and laughed as Louis danced his way behind me.

"Okay so please continue."

"Continue what?" I asked innocently.

"Who might you have a teensy little crush on?"

"Oh well just this one guy I know."

"The one with the hair, the eyes and the nose?"

"YES! That exact one. You're good. How did you guess?" I teased.

He laughed his adorable laugh. "No, I'm serious, who is it?"

"When are you, Louis William Tomlinson, ever serious?" I avoided the question.

"Touché, but still, I think you should tell me who it is."

"Why do you want to know so bad?" A panicked thought that Harry really did tell him whirled through my mind.

"I might be able to hook you up, girl!" He got a bad American accent and flipped his hair. "I'm, like, a love doctor."

"Oh I highly doubt that." I muttered, entering the arena.

"You never know…" he plopped down on the stage and started digging through his food.

"Yes I do…"

He sat up, suddenly serious.

"No, you don't. Maybe they feel the same way about you."

"I really don't think so." My voice wavered as his bright blue eyes bore into mine.

"Think again." He murmured, inches from my face.

"Think about what?" I breathed, my head swimming.

"This." He put a light hand under my chin and pulled me forward so our lips met just as I distantly heard the sound of Harry, Zayn, and Niall banging through the doors and talking loudly, before turning silent.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I am so sorry about the wait and shortish chapter. It's been a long week and I'm really sorry. I'll never make you wait so long again. This chapter was needed to explain some things, but the next chapter will be better, I promise. I should update tomorrow night at the latest. Please review because that's what makes me write faster. ;)**

**Cat's POV**

"Admit it! I beat you fair and square!" I laughed, reaching for the door to the arena.

"No, you definitely cheated. When I say, 'one, two three, go.', it's pretty clear the 'go' is when you're supposed to start." He teased, following me into the arena.

"Whatever, you're just mad I won." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"What the hell?" I gasped, taking in the strangest sight in the world. Louis and Emma were kneeling across from each other on the stage, mouths pressed together, and their food sitting by their side, forgotten. Harry, Niall and Zayn were standing by the back exit, looking flabbergasted. Suddenly, Harry dropped his bag of food and turned on his heel, storming out.

Liam looked after Harry with a sympathetic look. Zayn yanked up Harry's dropped bag and hurried after him, Niall close behind.

"What the hell is this?" I asked, still staring at Louis and Emma's entwined figures.

"You don't know, do you?" Liam asked.

"Know what?" Confusion was clear in my voice.

He sighed and pulled me down into one of the velvet fold up seats. I sank into the plush cushion and automatically leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"So you don't know anything about Harry and Emma?" His tone what serious.

"What do you mean? They're best friends, and also my best friends. I know everything about that."

"I take it Harry hasn't told you then?"

"Told me what?" I asked. I looked up to the stage to find Emma and Louis had disappeared.

"And neither has Emma then?"

"Told me what!"

"Okay," Liam let out a puff of air. "So Harry has, er, liked Emma as more than a friend for a really long time. I'm pretty sure it was before X-Factor was even over. But I guess it was pretty clear that Emma wanted to only be friends, so Harry settled for being best friends. Coincidentally, yesterday, the boys had come up with a plan for Harry to tell Emma how he felt. During the concert. It was really romantic and we were so confident it would work. But then when Harry walked Emma home last night, she told him how she's liked Louis. Harry was so upset. I don't know what the hell is wrong with Louis. First off he has a girlfriend, and second of all, why would he do that to his best friend?"

"Wow." I said after a moment of silence while I took it all in. I felt so bad for Harry 'cause I knew exactly how he felt. Well, I did before Liam. But what I was really wondering about was why Louis would kiss Emma in the first place.

"What was going through Louis' head?" I spoke my thoughts out loud.

"I don't know. He was saying earlier today about him being bored with Rose, but I didn't think he was being serious..." he trailed.

"That's not like him. Is he drunk?" Louis drunk was definitely not the real Louis.

"No." Liam said firmly.

"Should I go talk to Emma? Or Harry?"

Liam hesitated, looking at the door Harry had disappeared out of. "I think it's probably best if we let them figure it out for themselves right now."

**Harry's POV**

I roughly through the door open and pounded the pavement. I heard Zayn and Niall following me, but I didn't care. I let my legs carry me to wherever and let the storm go off in my mind.

Eventually I dropped down on a bench in some park. I don't know how long I was walking or how far away from the arena I went but again, I didn't care. I was raging. How could Louis do something like this to me? We're best friends. What the hell.

Niall and Zayn caught up to me, panting. I guess I went pretty far.

"Mate, I know you're mad but…" Zayn started, setting mine and his bag of food on the ground.

"Mad? Try furious. What the hell." I spat.

"I don't know what he was thinking. It's so not like him." Niall sat beside me.

"I don't even know what to think right now." I put my head on my hands and heaved a sigh. I heard the birds chirp cheerfully over head and the warm wind blew lightly. It was such a beautiful day and it was turning out to be one of my worst.

"Maybe Emma kissed him, and he was taken by surprise so he kissed her back…?" Niall suggested, though he sounded like he didn't believe the words himself.

"Yeah, maybe it wasn't what it looked like. We don't know the whole story." Zayn offered.

"It looked like my best friend was kissing the girl I'm in love with. That's what it looked like to me." Saying the words aloud made everything worse. My vision blurred and I hastily wiped at my damp eyes.

"Harry…" Zayn started but trailed off. What was he supposed to say? What could anyone possibly say to make this better. I could only think of one person.

"Right, I'm going to go talk to Emma." I stood up and walked determinedly in what I thought to be the direction of the arena.

I heard Zayn and Niall sigh exasperatedly, followed by the sound of their light footsteps. I had no idea what I was going to say to Emma or how I was going to say it, but I knew I needed to talk to her. I had a bad feeling in the bottom of my stomach, but I ignored it, walking resolutely through the streets.

**Emma's POV**

Louis pulled back with a blank expression on his face. For at least thirty seconds he simply stared at me, no emotions crossing his face. I looked back nervously, not knowing what to expect. Suddenly, emotions started flickering quickly across his face. First shock, then anger, then upset, then happiness, before settling to confused and somewhat scared. Without saying a word, he stood, grabbed my hand, and pulled me forward.

He pulled me into the dressing room and shut the door tightly. His hand moved to lock the door but he must have changed his mind, pulling it away at the last second. He turned around with his back against the door, sliding down until he settled on the floor. He put his head on his knees and remained quiet. You could practically cut the awkward, tense silence with a knife.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Uhm…" I started, having no idea what to say.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He muttered, not lifting his head off his knees.

I gulped. "Sorry for what?" I asked in a small voice, glad his head was on his knees so I didn't have to look him in the eyes. Did he regret kissing me? Well, obviously he did. He has a gorgeous girlfriend.

"For kissing you." He spoke my fears aloud. "There's a lot a reasons I shouldn't have done that."

"Oh." I couldn't help the hurt from covering my voice.

He looked up. "But I don't regret it. Emma, I have no idea how to explain this. And I'm so confused."

My therapy instincts kicked in. I sat down across from Louis and pulled my legs up to my chest.

"Why are you confused?" I asked in a concerned sort of voice.

A smile flitted across his face before turning back to serious. "Well, I think first you should probably know that Harry did tell me."

"Okay." I had already figured as much. This couldn't be just a coincidence, there was no way. I would deal with beating Harry later.

"Well, he had a good reason." He said quickly. "But when he told me, I don't know. I thought I would feel weird around you because of it. I don't know how to explain it. I just thought it would feel different in a bad way somehow, you know."

"Mhm." I hummed, signaling him to continue.

"But it didn't. It felt different in a good way, like maybe I felt the same way about you. Which brings me to why I am confused because I do have a girlfriend and Har…er… you never made it seem like you wanted to date anyone."

"Well…" I started. I didn't try to push away the hope that was bubbling up in my mind. "That's not true. I'm an eighteen year old girl, of course I want to date someone. But, what are you feelings like for Rose?"

"Hmm… Well, she's very sweet. But our relationship was never really more than physical. What I mean it that we never really clicked on an emotional level." He said, blushing slightly. Physical was one way to describe their relationship.

I almost laughed at Louis sounding so serious and sophisticated. Something I've hardly ever witnessed in the two years I knew him.

"Was?" I asked, picking up that word more than any of the others.

"Well, I told you already I thought I might want to break up with her."

I nodded.

"Well, I'm sure now."

He fell silent and so did I. I didn't know what to say. What I really wanted to do is jump up and start dancing, but of course I couldn't do that.

_BANG BANG BANG_

The sound of someone slamming their fist, or whole body by the loud sound of the banging, against the door brought us out of our trance.

"Uh, hello?"

"It's Harry." His voice muffled by the door sounded angry.

Louis sent me a panicked look and shook his head quickly. "Don't let him in." he mouthed.

"Why?" I mouthed, though it didn't matter. The door knob turned and the heavy door started pushing against Louis' body. Letting out an agitated groan, he crawled across the floor and sat next to me, allowing the door to open fully.

"I need to talk to Em…Louis." He started saying my name but stopped, changing to Louis and turning to glare at him.

"Uhh, could we talk later? When we're at home?" he sent a meaningful look over to me.

"No." Harry said flatly, annoyance starting to take over his voice.

Louis stood up and followed Harry out of the room. Harry looked really mad, which I couldn't explain. Louis shut the door behind him and left me alone in the dressing room. Being alone in a silent room definitely wasn't my thing. And I needed someone to sort out my thoughts. Without waiting for Louis and Harry to return and strode out of the room. The hallway was empty, so I assumed Harry and Louis had gone into another room. I walked out onto the stage and looked around. I found Liam and Cat sitting together near the back of the arena and made my way over to them quickly, ignoring the questioning looks I was receiving from Zayn and Niall.

"Hey, Cat, can you take me home?" I asked, interrupting Liam mid-sentence. I threw him a swift apologetic smile.

They exchanged a knowing look. "Sure. Will your mom mind?" Cat started gathering her things.

"No, she'll understand."

"Okay. Bye Liam." She gave him a quick kiss before following me as I made my way through the door.

"I really need to talk to you." I said, breathing in the warm air in an attempt to calm my thoughts.

"Yeah, you do. And there's probably some things I should tell you." Cat said slowly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait. This chapter is thankfully longer and I actually really like it. Hopefully you all enjoy it. Please please please review, because they make me smile. Also if you feel the need, you can follow my twitter LexiJayLove and my tumblr try-and-keep-up-with-me && onedirection-or-die ! Thanks so much for reading. xx**

**Cat's POV**

"So where are we going?" I asked Emma as I pulled out of the arena parking lot. I felt bad leaving Ginny to handle the boys by herself, but I'm sure she'd be able to do it.

"My house, if that's cool with you." She answered, staring blankly out the window.

"Sure that's fine." I drove in silence through the winding roads I knew like the back of my hand. We pulled into her long drive and I parked the car in front of her garage. I followed her up her path and through her door, which was unlocked because her dad was home. She didn't say hello to her father, who greeted her cheerfully and opened his arms for a hug. She silently led me up to her room and shut the door behind her.

"So what was that about?" I asked when it became evident I would have to begin the conversation.

"Well… Louis' going to break up with Rose." She said. She fought with the small smile that was playing at her lips, trying to look sad and concerned for her friend. In the end the smile won out, breaking across her face and showing how happy she was. _Poor Harry._ I thought.

"Awuh, poor Rose." I said instead. I truly felt bad for the girl. She so sweet and really easy going.

"Yeah I know." Emma said. I sighed, knowing I would have to pull the story out of her bit by bit.

"I saw you and Louis on the stage. Care to explain that part?" I raised an eyebrow and gave her a look, letting her know she wasn't going to evade answering.

"Okay so it was how it normally was when we went to get our lunch. But then, he started asking questions about who I fancied and everything. I was trying to avoid answering because it was him, sorry for not telling you about that by the way." She gave me a small apologetic smile before continuing. "But he was being really pushy. I didn't know why. At first I thought Harry told him, because I told Harry last night, but I just didn't know. I'd hoped it was because he felt the same way. Then he sort of just kissed me. I don't know, it was confusing and weird, but I'm really happy about it." She ended, a dreamy grin overtaking her face.

I walked to the purple mini fridge Emma had in her room. I took out a bottle of water and slowly sipped it, letting the cool water wash down my throat. I silently watched Emma daze off into the distance with a wistful expression on her face, biting my lip. It was hard to decide what to tell her.

Stalling while I texted Liam and asked him if I should tell her about Harry, I sat across the bed from her and snapped my fingers in front of her face. "Sorry to interrupt your daydreams, but when did you start liking Louis?"

"Well, I think it was sometime when we were on tour…" she started playing with her fingers, something she did whenever she was nervous. Emma wasn't one to blare her feelings out to everyone. Sure, she was the first person I went to when I needed to talk and was everyone's therapist, but she liked to keep most of her personal life, well personal.

"Details! I'm practically your sister, I won't tell anyone." I held my pinky out in front of me. She grinned and wrapped her pinky around mine. We each kissed our hands in our version of pinky swearing and let go.

"Well, when they went on tour with Big Time Rush around America, 'member that?" I nodded. It was a really good tour according to the boys. I had of course been invited to go with but couldn't because of school.

"During that tour I started to get closer with Louis. It wasn't like we weren't close before, but during the tour I would always be with both Harry and Louis. And whereas I would normally find myself drifting off towards Harry, I was leaning more towards Louis. I don't know how to explain it. I didn't realize I was starting to possibly have a crush on him until he started flirting with this really trashy looking American girl. I swear, she was not wearing one real article of clothing. Her shirt didn't even reach her belly button and her shorts hardly covered her bum. Anyways, I started getting really jealous. Like _really_ jealous. He deserved so much better. That's when I realized. It hit me all at once. It was kind of dizzying."

While Emma babbled away I checked the message from Liam.

**Li-Li-Liam Payne is Sexy! ;)**: _Don't say anything about Harry! Louis and him just stormed out of one of the dressing rooms, looking furious. Don't risk it. _

Shit. Now what the hell was I supposed to do? I didn't want to break my trust with Liam and the boys by telling Emma, but I really think she should know. I guess it wasn't my decision to tell her though… Ugh, I was so conflicted.

"Did you ever think there have been other guys that may like you?" I settled on a confusing question.

She raised her eyebrows, clearly puzzled. "Well, yeah. I've had guys ask me out and everything. I said no because of Louis. And before that I said no because of…nevermind." She finished hastily, a blush slowly creeping up her cheeks.

"Because of…" I prompted, narrowing my eyes. "Are you trying to tell me there's another boy I didn't know about?"

"Well, I thought maybe I did… but it was stupid… I don't." She did all she could to avoid meeting my eyes.

"Who was it?" I pressed. I hoped it was Harry, then I would be able to tell her and not feel bad about it.

She shook her head defiantly. "No one, really."

I groaned, falling back on her fuzzy plush comforter. This was going to be harder than I thought.

**Louis' POV**

I followed Harry through the hallway and into another smaller dressing room. I nervously chewed on my lip as he snapped on the obnoxious fluorescent lights and closed the door. I sat on one of the high stools in front of a mirror. Harry didn't sit. He leaned against the door and simply stared at me. A tense silence passed for about ten minutes.

I cleared my throat. "So, err, what did you want to talk about?"

His eyes ignited with fury. Besides his eyes, his face revealed no emotion. He tapped his chin, looking out the window. "Oh the weather." He said in a voice that mocked causality.

"Well, the weather is very nice today. Warm and a bit breezy." I cracked, trying to lighten the mood. It was a failed attempt, for his face remained emotionless, his green eyes alive with angry fire.

"Oh cut the bullshit." His anger finally won out. "I can't believe you. What the hell is wrong with you? You know I've like Emma for two fucking years."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just had the impulse. And you should know I'm a very impulsive person." I said in a calming voice.

"'The impulse'?" He mocked, a look of disbelief on his face. "The impulse to hit on and kiss the girl I've been in love with for two years who also just happened to tell me she liked you last night. Oh, by the way, did you remember you have a girlfriend, or did you forget about her?"

"I didn't forget about Rose. But I am breaking up with her tonight."

The anger in Harry's eyes slipped for a second, showing betrayal, sadness and a whole lot of worry. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, the anger snapping back into place.

"That I don't have a girlfriend and I am free to flirt with and or kiss anyone that I want." My voice was harsh. I had never been angry with Harry before. But I was pissed that he was mad at me. It wasn't my fault that Emma liked me and I might be realizing that I have feelings for her. If he would just stop being a coward and come right out and tell Emma we wouldn't have this problem now would we? But he would never do that.

"So now you're trying to hook up with Emma?" the anger and hostility completely faded from his face, showing nothing but sadness.

"I may be." I said, refusing to meet her gloomy green eyes.

"Wow. You're best friends with someone for two and a half years and you think you know a guy. Obviously, I don't know who you really are." He spat. He turned on his heel and stormed from the room. I followed suit, storming out and heading back to the dressing room where Emma was. I pushed open the door and was shocked to find it empty. I went through the backstage and walked up front to the edge of the stage.

"Where's Emma?" I called to Niall, Zayn, and Liam who were sitting in one of the rows near the back.

"She left with Cat a couple of minutes ago." Liam yelled back, his voice bouncing off the walls of the basically empty arena and creating an echo.

"Why?"

"Dunno. She just asked Cat to take her home." He said, though the look he shared with Zayn clearly told a different story.

"Whatever." I huffed. I grabbed my abandoned food from the floor of the stage and hopped lightly off the edge. I walked casually up to the three boys and plunked down next to Niall. I started munching on my food while the boys stared curiously at me.

"What?" I asked through a mouthful of sushi.

"Would you care to explain what happened with you and Emma and Harry?" Zayn asked.

I swallowed and wiped my mouth slowly. "Just some things. Nothing that can't be fixed with time. It'll be fine guys, I promise."

They all exchanged a disbelieving look but thankfully dropped it. We finished our lunches in a somewhat awkward silence.

"Okay guys! Lunchtime is over. Time to get back to work." Ginny came in, clapping her hands together. "Where's Emma, Harry and Cat?" she asked, realizing they weren't in the room with us.

"Emma and Cat went home. Emma said she didn't feel well so Cat drove her. They said they were really sorry about leaving." Liam said, quick to defend them.

"Well where's Harry? We can't start without him." She pulled out her phone and started dialing.

"I'm here." Harry said, his voice becoming clear before we saw him, approaching from a hallway I didn't know was there. "And I want to change my song choice."

"Okay, what do you want to change it to?" Ginny scribbled out Harry's original song choice and looked up at him expectantly.

"Stole My Heart." He said loudly, looking directly at me. My body tensed. Stole My Heart was basically the song that described Harry and Emma's relationship. X-Factor party, Emma looked amazing, Harry fell in love. And there you have the chorus of the song. I knew he was doing it because of what happened. All the boys knew how much Harry related to the song.

"Alright. Are you all ready to rehearse then?" Ginny asked.

We nodded and walked up on stage. The rehearsal was long and tiring. And extremely tense. I wasn't talking to Harry, although Harry didn't seem in the mood to talk to anyone. Niall seemed to be in a weird mood. And I was simply confused and angry. That left Zayn and Liam to keep the happiness up for the remaining four hours we spent there.

When rehearsal ended we piled silently into the 1D Mobile. This morning the ride was light and fun. The exact opposite could be said about the ride home. Zayn and Liam sat in the back muttering undistinguishable words to each other while Harry, Niall and I remained silent.

**Niall's POV**

That was it. I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed to tell Cat how I felt. It was driving me insane, seeing her and Liam so happy together. I should have stopped being so blind and saw what was right in front of me.

I knew that Liam and Cat were going out to see a movie later tonight. When she came over, I would pull her aside and tell her. I made up my mind and put my foot down. I couldn't stand not being with her any longer.

The time ticked by slowly. I tried multiple things to keep my mind occupied but nothing worked. I ended up laying on my bed, staring blankly at the ceiling and letting my mind wander towards Cat. Around seven I distantly heard the doorbell ring. I sprung up quickly, yelling that I had it, and sprinted through the house.

I fumbled with the door knob and threw open the heavy door. Cat stood on the porch, looking adorable in a high-waisted skirt and sparkly t-shirt. The slowly setting sun created an orangey glow around her petite figure, brightening her brown eyes and making her brown waves shine. How had I been so blind before? I thought, truly baffled.

"Hey Niall." She gave me a friendly grin. "Where's Liam?" She peered around me.

"Uh, I don't know. Are you coming back here after the movie? I need to talk to you about something." I internally kicked myself for being so awkward.

"I don't think so. Em asked me to stay the night because she needs a 'girls night'" her fingers formed air quotes. "I may stop by for a little, but probably not. What's up?"

"I wanted to tell you…." I started, the words not forming properly. "What do you think of Rose?" I changed my question. Mental facepalm. Get your act together Niall.

"Honestly?" she asked, finally meeting my eyes and giving me her full attention. "I think she's nasty. She's a major bitch and totally undeserving of you. I told you when you first started talking to her and I'll tell you again, I honestly think she only wants you for your fame. That sounds harsh, and I don't mean it to be, but that's the kind of person she is. You deserve so much better than what she gives you. When was the last time she did something really sweet for you? I can't ever remember a time out of your entire relationship. I think you should breakup, but it's your life and I'm not going to tell you what to do." Once she started all the words tumbled out, somewhat slurring together. It seemed like she was keeping these feelings bottled up.

"You're right. You're so right. I can't believe I didn't realize until now. And now I know that I—"

"Hey nine lives," Liam's voice cut me off, coming from somewhere behind me. I rolled my eyes at the nickname he had for her and clenched my fist in anger at being interrupted.

"Hi Liam." She said, a huge grin taking over her face.

"You ready?" he asked, his arm automatically slinking around her small waist.

"Yeah, just one second." She turned back to me. "What were you saying Niall?"

I looked from Cat, to Liam's arm around her waist, to Liam, and back to her. She seemed so happy with him. Why should I ruin her happiness because I've been stupid.

"Nothing. Have fun guys." I plastered a fake smile on my face and waved them off. 


	9. Chapter 9

**School's getting cray guys. But I'm trying to update as often as possible. Spring break I refuse to leave my house and will update at least twice a day. I also need your help. Who do you want to be together? Let me know who you think Cat and Emma should get with in a review. You may just be the deciding vote. xx**

**Emma's POV**

Cat left for her date with Liam and I stared aimlessly at the ceiling, my brain whirling. This wouldn't do. I was not the person to sit around in silence and let my thoughts wonder. I yanked my iPod up off my desk and changed into mesh shorts and a loose top, knotting my favorite Nikes up tight. My hair had been in a ponytail early so I just left it be. I stomped through my house and down into my basement, which was renovated into gym last month. I switched the lights on quickly and headed over to the treadmill.

Scrolling through my iPod I found my playlist that Louis made for me for my last birthday. I smiled as the memory flooded over me.

"_What did you get me!" I asked, jumping up and down excitedly. _

"_I told you, I got you the moon, just like you asked for." He poked my nose with a grin. _

"_I'm serious Louis. It's my birthday so you have to listen to me! Give me my present now now now!" I demanded, stomping my foot as if to add finality to the situation. _

"_Okay fine!" he threw his hands up into the air in defeat. I sat patiently on his bed while he scrambled over to his closet and pulled out a ginormous box. It was seriously the biggest box I had ever seen and he had drawn silly little pictures all over it. My heart flutter, wishing he would get in the box and jump out. That would be the best birthday gift ever. I twirled the silver charm bracelet Harry had given me earlier as Louis dragged the box across the floor and set it down in front of me. _

"_One moon for Miss Emma." He held his hands out with a wide grin. _

"_What is in here?" I asked, opening the box and starting to pull piece after piece of tissue paper out of the box. _

_After literally ten minutes of pulling colored tissue paper out of the box the floor looked like a rainbow threw up on it and the box was empty besides a small silver object. I pulled it up slowly. It felt light in my palm. At first, I couldn't place what it was. _

"_What is it?" I asked, turning it over in my hand. _

"_It's a flash drive." He explained, watching me from under his lashes. "Remember when I asked you what all your favorite songs at the moment were? Well, I decided I would record myself singing them and put them on a playlist for you. That when you can always hear my beautiful voice." He winked. _

"_Wow." I managed. _

"_Do you like it?" he worried. "I was going to get you a bracelet but I didn't want to copy Harry…" _

_I stood and wrapped my arms around his toned waist. "No, I love it. Best gift this yet." I murmured into his chest. "Thanks Lou." _

"_You're welcome love." He said, kissing the top of my head and sending shivers from the roots of my hair to the bottom of my feet. "Now let's go to your party!" He pulled away, even though I would have be more than fine with staying wrapped in his arms forever, and hauled me out of his room._

I tapped the playlist and let Louis' voice singing Paradise by Coldplay flood my ears. I focused on nothing but the lyrics of the song and pushing myself to run faster. The playlist played all twenty five songs through twice before I was finished. I ran until sweat was pouring off of me in buckets and my face was bright red. Gasping for breath, I went upstairs, happily anticipating a cool shower.

Just as I was passing the door and my foot was on the first step the doorbell chimed through the house loudly.

"Could you get that Emma bear?" my father's voice yelled from the kitchen. I sighed, brushing a bead of sweat off my brow, and obeying.

"Oh, hey Harry." I said when the door swung open to reveal his lank figure leaning against the wall. I was slightly surprised at his unannounced arrival, but thought nothing of it.

"Hey Em," he nodded in my direction and closed the door behind him, following me up the stairs.

"Can I talk to you about something?" he asked. He seemed a bit nervous, twirling a curl around one of his long fingers.

"Of course. But can you wait like ten minutes while I get a shower? I'm disgusting." I started pulled a pair of boxers and a plain white top out of my drawer. He nodded. I quickly hurried through a shower and dried off. When I was dressed I ran a comb through my hair, letting it hang loose and wavy down my back. The doorbell rang obnoxiously.

"Emma!" My dad called out.

"I know! I've got it!" I called with a roll of my eyes. My dad was such a lazy bum. I slid down the banister and hopped off at the end, gliding over to the door. I opened the door a crack and peeked through. There, on my porch, stood the one and only, Louis Tomlinson.

"Hey Lou." I said, smiling shyly as I opened the door fully.

"Hi beautiful." He grinned, stepping into my front hall.

"Is that Louis Tomlinson's voice I hear?" My father's voice drifted down the hallway.

"You bet it is." Louis said, bringing my dad in for a bro hug. I laughed. My dad and Louis were like best friends. If my father could, he would probably marry Louis himself, he absolutely adored him.

"How have you been? You've got to come over more often!" My dad wagged a finger in front of his face.

"I've been really good Ben." He said. My dad insisted Louis use his first name. "And I plan on coming over a lot more." He sent a wink over to me, causing a smile to light up my face.

"Ooooh!" My dad cooed. "Do I sense some lovebirds in the making over here?"

"Dad!" I smacked him on the arm, my cheeks heating up.

"What! I can see it!" he put his hands up in a fake defensive position.

"Whatever." I laughed, pulling Louis upstairs before my dad could say anything else.

"So what's up BooBear?" I asked as we climbed the steps.

"Nothing. Just wanted to hang out with you. Thought maybe we could watch a movie or something."

"Can we watch the Titanic? It's on tonight and I love that movie! Please please please!"

"Sure we can. But could we talk about something first?"

I gulped. "Yeah. I just have to talk to Harry about something first." I pushed open my door and led Louis in. Harry looked up from his phone. A look of utmost outrage masked his face. My mind spun, confused. First he insisted on talking to Louis at rehearsal today when he was trying to talk to me, and now he looked like he was close to murdering him. What was going on?

**Cat's POV **

I strolled down the street hand-in-hand with Liam. The sun was setting behind us, casting our long shadows out in front of us.

"We look like giants." I giggled, point to our shadows.

"I am a giant." Liam said in a low voice, puffing his chest out.

"Yeah right!" I laughed, poking his in the stomach. I may have kept my finger on his wonderful abs a tad longer than I should have. Oh well.

"Says you, Little Miss Shorty!" he rested his elbow on the top of my head and leaned against me.

"Oh shush!" I laughed, knocking his arm off my shoulders and re-lacing my fingers through his.

We walked from a few minutes in a comfortable silence, enjoy the warm air and each other's company.

"So what's going on with Niall?" I asked, concern covering my voice for my best friend. He's been acting differently ever since Liam's party.

"I don't know honestly. He hasn't been really talking to me much." I felt him shrug his shoulders.

"You think he's okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he's fine. Probably just been having issues with his wicked girlfriend. He'll be fine soon."

"Okay Li-Li, I trust you." I grinned as we reached the cinema.

Of course the second we stepped through the doors girls started huddling around us. We had been able to avoid them when we were walking because we knew which back streets to take but being in public place was a different story. Not that I minded. The fans knew how things worked by now and were really sweet and chill. They just wanted to talk to the boys and get to know them.

"Hi Liam!" a group of about ten girls chorused.

"Hi ladies! How are you?" he asked sweetly, giving them all an adorable smile.

"We're good!" the synchronized back. A few of them threw flirty looks his way. I cleared my throat obviously.

"So is it true that you guys are dating now?" A Barbie look alike girl asked, gazing at our interlocked fingers. Liam looked at me, asking questions with his eyes. I nodded calmly.

"Yep! We're dating!" I replied easily. People would find out eventually. I knew because I had been with them when it happened, that it was definitely the best for the public to find out from one of those in the relationship. When paps caught you out and started rumors, things got quite messy.

"How long have you been dating then?" Barbie pressed.

"Not for long." Liam gave them a smile that was sweet but clearly said he wasn't going to say anymore. Telling fans we were dating was one thing. Getting into details was another. "Sorry to leave so soon ladies, but we don't want to miss our movie!" He skirted around them, pulling me by the hand, up to the ticket booth. Liam got us two tickets for the current must-see scary movie and bought a huge bucket of popcorn and the biggest possible soda, sticking two straws in the top.

The movie was really good, terrifying, but good. Liam's arm around my shoulders kept me nice and safe. The moon was shining bright and white in the blue black sky when we left.

"Are you going to come over for a bit?" Liam asked with a wistful grin.

"Well, I probably should get back to Emma's…"

"Just for a little! Please!" he used the full effect of his puppy dog eyes on me. There is no way you can say no to Liam's puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! But you have to carry my back!"

"Deal!" he lugged me up onto his back and walked easily through the street lamp lit block.

"Are you excited for your arena tour later this year?" I asked. I wouldn't be able to travel with them because of school, but I was hoping to come see a few concerts because of break.

"I guess." His shoulders lifted up and fell down underneath my arms.

"Maybe you'll meet some cute girl on tour…" I teased. Liam was one of the most faithful boys I had ever met.

"Not happening." He turned his head and pressed his lips lightly to my cheek.

I giggled lightly. I let my thoughts drift to where they wanted. As it so happens, Niall took control of my mind. He hadn't entered my mind nearly as much as he used to. I never thought I would be saying this, but I might just be getting over him. We could finally be just best friends and I wouldn't have feelings that he could never return. All thanks to Liam. Who was absolutely amazing. I smiled to myself, thinking about where the future might take mine and Liam's relationship.


	10. Chapter 10

**So I really hope you like this chapter. I wasn't really sure about some of the things in here, especially the beginning, so please please PLEASE review this and let me know what you think. Oh and make sure you tell me whether you ship Cat with Liam or Cat with Niall! :D xx**

**OH AND P.S. I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION! I got a message from someone saying that they were going to take my stories down. So if that happens, everything I write is on my Tumblr: try-and-keep-up-with-me(.)tumblr(.)com**

**Emma's POV**

_*Flashback*_

_Harry glided through the backstage of the arena with a content smile on his face. I followed a short distance behind, laughing with Liam. Louis suddenly came up and hooked an arm through mine. _

"_Hey beautiful." He grinned, using his free hand to pull his brown hair off to the side in his signature messy-sex-hair look. He slowed his steps down so we could walk side by side._

"_Hi Lou." I said, smiling lightly at his compliment. _

_It was one of the first shows of the boys' US Summer tour. I was supposed to be with my mom, helping her organize everything before sound check, but instead I was hanging out with my best friends. I'd apologize to her later. _

"_Em, I know someone who might like you." He said casually. _

_I looked ahead of me hopefully, wishing it would be the curly haired boy in front of me. I was very good at hiding the fact that I'd liked Harry basically since the day I met him at the X-Factor party. Unfortunately, Louis had a knack for getting things out of you, so I was pretty sure he had an idea. _

"_And who would that be?" I managed to ask back, just as casually._

"_I can't tell you." He said, then dropped his voice to a stage whisper. "It's top-secret. Secret agent business and all."_

_I dropped my voice to a whisper as well, playing along. "But you could share it with another operative. I won't tell the government." I promised in a mock serious tone. _

"_I can't." his bright blue eyes were wide and solemn. "It would break my code." _

_I rolled my eyes but smiled playfully up at him, figuring it was just Louis being his normal self and messing around. _

"_You're such a ten year old!" I laughed, shoving his lightly. _

"_Don't hate me, cause you ain't me!" he said, sticking his tongue out at me and skipping me forward. _

_For the rest of the summer tour, I became really close with Louis. Besides that one mention, he never said anything about someone liking me, so I let it go, with my hopes of ever being with Harry as more than best friends. But as I started growing closer with Louis, it wasn't as hard to think of Harry as just a friend. By the end of the tour I had almost fully gotten over Harry and I was falling hard for Louis. _

Now, standing in my room with Louis and Harry glaring at each other, I wasn't so sure I was fully over my feelings for Harry. Was it wrong to like both of them? Especially because they were best friends?

Harry, who had been sitting on my bed, stood up and walked so he was only a foot away from Lou. He was taller, but Louis' clearly defined arms made them equal.

"What are you doing here?" Louis asked, his voice harsh, something I've never heard from him.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here!" Harry's tone matched Louis'.

"I came to hang out with Emma for a while." He hooked his arm around my shoulders as if to prove it.

"Well I came to tell Emma something." Harry looked at Louis, all the harshness gone. It was like he was trying to tell Louis something super important with his eyes.

"Boys, we can all hang out together!" We'd only done it a million times before.

"No," Louis muttered, not taking his eyes from Harry, though the cruelness was mostly gone. "I don't think we can."

"Guys," I said, completely exasperated. "What is going on, please tell me!"

Louis and Harry looked at each other, communicating wordlessly. Suddenly Harry nodded, and Louis silently left the room.

"What… Where did he go?" Harry didn't answer, just turned and started pacing.

"Okay. I have to tell you something. And, I don't really know how to say it. It's just that…" he ran a nervous hand through his curls, shaking them out and pulling them off to one side. He stopped pacing abruptly and sat down on the bed, reaching a long arm out and pulling me down next to him.

"Harry, you can tell me anything." Placing a light comforting hand on his I gave him a comforting smile.

Harry's chest rose and fell slowly as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Turning his hand over under mine, he intertwined his fingers through mine.

"Emma…" he said my name slowly, dragging out each letter, before talking fast and sure, his words slurring together somewhat. "Do you remember when we first met? At the X-Factor party? From the moment I saw you in that purple and black dress, I was falling. You were so beautiful. Then we started talking and you just had the best personality. You kept making eye contact, but then you would look away quickly and giggle to your friends. You still do that a lot. It's the most adorable thing. Your smile is like the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen. You're my best friend, and I can't imagine life without you. I want to be more than just best friends, I've wanted to be more than friends for years, but I didn't say anything because it seemed like you weren't interested in being anything more than that. And I was scared of losing you as a friend, which I don't think I could deal with very well; you're so important to me. And now, I find out you like Louis and he might like you back and it's just… I don't even know. I want to be mad, at both of you, but I can't. My reason for telling you this is… I don't really know… I didn't really think." His voice trailed off and he fell silent, staring at me apprehensively.

"I… Harry, you… When we…" I stuttered, words failing me. This was crazy. After all this time, after everything that had happened, me and Harry had always shared the same feelings for each other, but we never had the nerve to tell each other. Wow. I've missed out on so much. If I could have just plucked up the courage and told him…

"Ugh." He groaned, putting his face on his hand. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything, I just knew it." his words came out muffled from his hands. "Maybe if I would have waited a little and moved slowly… Ugh, I'm so stupid! I'm sorry, please say we can still be friends." He looked up, his beautiful face filled with so many different emotions.

Instead of saying anything, I answered the best way I could. I did what I had wanted to do for so long. Putting two hands on his soft cheeks, I pulled his face to mine and met his soft pink lips with my own. He was surprised at first, that much was obvious, but he quickly melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me tight against his body. It was one of those things that just felt right; we fit perfectly together. If I was being honest, I hadn't felt so happy in a long time, if ever.

**Cat's POV **

"So what do you wanna do?" Liam asked, plopping down on the sofa next to me with a bowl of chips in one hand while his other hand automatically snaked around my shoulders.

Snatching a chip out of the bowl I shrugged my shoulders. "Doesn't matter. What do you wanna do?"

"Hmmm." He tapped his chin as he set the bowl of chips on the ground. "How about this?" His hands started tickling my ribcage, right where I was extremely ticklish.

"Li-Li-L-LIAM!" I managed to gasp through the laughter. "Stop!"

"And why should I do that?" he smirked, his body hovering over mine while his hands fluttered over my stomach lightly.

"Because I said so." I said confidently.

"Not good enough." His smirk now even more pronounced.

"Pretty please!" I stuck my bottom lip out and widened my eyes.

"I don't know…"

"Fine. Then I'll never ever kiss you ever again!" I threatened.

He gasped. "You wouldn't."

"Try me!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

He did. His soft lips pressing lightly against my own. "Told you." He pulled away only lightly, his lips still brushing mine with ever word. His voice was low and his warm cinnamon smelling breath washed over my face. "You can't resist kissing Liam Payne."

"You're right." I grinned, bringing my mouth back to his.

I distantly heard footsteps coming into the room. They stopped for a second before the sound of the creaking springs on a sofa. Awkwardly, me and Liam broke apart. We sat up, though our bodies were still tangled messily together. Sitting on the couch, casual and can be, was Niall. He sat, staring at us with what I could only describe as confusion.

"Err… hey Ni." I grinned at my best friend.

He waved silently, still staring at me and Liam's entwined bodies.

"What's up?" Liam asked slowly, looking at Niall as if he were sick. It was weird. The past couple of days, Niall had been acting so weird. You would think I knew my own best friend, but we'd hardly talked lately.

"Nothing much. I'm hungry. Do you guys want to go somewhere?" he seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Nah. We're just going to hang here for a little. I have to go back over to Em's soon anyway. Thanks though." I smiled at him. I expected him to shrug and leave, but he didn't. He remained sitting casually. Exchanging a look with Liam, we straightned ourselves out and stood up.

"I should probably get back to Emma's now anyway…" I said.

"I'll walk you over." Liam offered, flipping his shaggy brown hair out of his eyes.

"Okay." I linked my hand through his. "See you Niall. I'll text you then."

Niall simply nodded and turned to face the television, flipping quickly through the channels. What is going on with him lately?

Looking up at Liam, it seemed that he was thinking the same thing. He just shrugged his shoulders and started out the house.

"What was that about?" I asked as we started walking through the star lit street.

"I don't have the slightest idea. He's been in a weird mood lately. I'll talk to him when I get home."

"Let me know what he says then."

"Will do."

We walked in a peaceful silence, the stars twinkling brightly above us. Sooner than I would have liked, we reached Emma's house. He pulled me lightly to a stop in front of the walkway.

"I'll text you later." He murmured, tugging me closer to him.

"Sounds good." I hummed, closing my eyes and standing on my tip-toes for a kiss. He closed the distance between us, our lips working together silently.

"Goodnight Cat." He said when he pulled away.

"Night Liam." I smiled as I watched his tall figure started the walk back down the block.

My life truthfully could not get any better than this. I thought to myself happily.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sabrina's POV**

I finally managed to collect all of my luggage from the baggage claim at the London Airport. The flight had taken ages and I was so glad to finally be on the ground. I brushed a strand of light brown hair out of my eyes and tucked it behind my ear, struggling to pull all my belongings from home along behind me. A man who must have worked at the airport hurried up to me, dragging a luggage cart behind him.

"Here ma'am, this will help you." he said kindly in a British accent that I wasn't used to yet, being as I've lived in America my whole life. I was used to my cousin, Emma, and her family's accent, but they had been the only people I've ever spoken with that had one. The tall man began to load my bags onto the metal cart.

"Thank you so much!" I sighed gratefully, helping him lift a particularly heavy bag onto the cart.

His eyes showed understanding as he took in my accent and the amount of things I had with me. "Welcome. You another one of those teenage girls from America that come here for a 'better life'?" he sounded amused, as if he ran into eighteen year old girls moving from the US everyday.

I gave a small laugh. "Sort of." I admitted slowly. "Some of my family lives here. I'm a music major in college and my aunt just happens to be the manager of some huge band over here. One Direction or something like that. She's going to let me intern with her for a while so I can see if managing music is what I want to do with my future."

His eyes widened slightly. "Your aunt is the manager of One Direction?" Disbelief clear in his voice. I idly wondered why he would think I was lying, but brushed it off.

I nodded. Why was I standing here discussing my life story with a stranger? What I really want is to get to Emma's so I can finally see her after a whole two years. Sure, we talked on Skype often, and we called each other and what not. But I really wanted to see my favorite cousin in person. Also, I wouldn't mind a nice long shower after the trans-Atlantic flight I had just gotten off of.

Disbelief was still clearly etched on his face. "Good luck with that." he said, letting out a small bark of laughter.

"Thank you." I said curtly, nodding to him and pulling the luggage cart away. After fifteen minutes of being lost in the airport, I finally managed to find the exit, thanks to the help of three different maps and a sweet elderly woman.

I haled a taxi from out front of the airport and was grateful to get out of the light drizzle that had started and the chilly night air. After loading all my luggage into the cab, I happily slid into the warm car. I set my purse on the seat next to me and sank into the soft leather, extremely tired, but glad I was finally here.

It was pretty late, nearly midnight. But I knew Emma was awake. She had been texting me excitedly since she found out this afternoon. Her mom had kept it a secret from her until today because she wanted to surprise her. And Emma is one of those people who cannot keep her mouth shut. Not that it was that big of a deal, but Aunt Ginny said it was better a lot of people didn't know about it.

My phone vibrated in my jean shorts pocket, sounding obnoxious in the quiet taxi cab. The words '1 New Text Message from EmmaBear!' lit up the screen. "Hurry your butt up girl! There's two people I want you to meet tonight and one of them has to leave soon!"

After quickly typing back saying that I was on my way, I pulled my headphones out of my duffel bag that I had on the seat next to me. The Script came up on shuffle and I let the familiar song ease me to a half sleep.

"Miss!" The taxi driver was looking back at me from the front seat. "We're here."

"Thank you." I said, stepping out into the chilly night air. It thankfully wasn't raining anymore.

"SABRINA!" a soft voice yelled from behind me, jumping on my back. I tumbled to the ground, crashing to the soft grass, with Emma's small figure attached to my back.

"Emma bear!" I yelled happily, yanking her off the ground with me and pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "I've missed you SO much!"

"Oh god, I've missed you too!" she said, happy tears coming down both our faces. We were so incredibly close.

"So who are these people you want me to meet?" I asked after we had gathered all my bags and were heading up her staircase, dragging things behind us.

"Well, it's a long story for the one person who you're about to meet. And he needs to leave. So hurry!"

"He?"

"Yes, he. Now walk faster!" We hurried up the stairs, huffing from the weight of my bags and the amount of stairs she had. She pushed open the door to her bedroom. Sitting on Emma's bed comfortably lounging out and laughing, was a ridiculously gorgeous curly haired boy and an extremely pretty girl. Whoa, was everyone in London beautiful? My cousin and her friends certainly were.

"Hey guys! This is my cousin, Sabrina. She's from America. She's the girl I've been talking about since my mom got home and told me she was coming. You'll be seeing her a lot because she's going to be interning for my mom. Sabrina, this is my best friend Catherine, but she goes by Cat. And this is my… my uh…" she blushed a deep red, something unusual for her.

"I'm Harry Styles." The curly haired boy stood and introduced himself. "Member of One Direction. Known for my fantastic curly hair and sexy face. And I'm this beautiful girl's boyfriend of exactly…" he looked at his watch. "One hour and twenty three minutes!" He looped an arm over her shoulder and kissed her on the forehead. Aw!

"Well, it's nice to meet you both." I grinned. "Especially you, if you're going to be part of my family one day."

"Brina!" Emma gasped, smacking me on the arm. "We just started dating, like, today!"

"So! Is this the same Harry you've been best friends with for like ever? I was wondering when you would start dating." I would always see mentions of him on my Twitter from her, saying they were watching a movie, or going out to dinner, or play Nerf gun fights. If her Facebook relationship status didn't say she was single, I would have been totally convinced that they were dating.

"I truly hope so." Harry said, ignoring Emma's bewildered, but happy face. He didn't look the slightest embarrassed by it either. I liked this boy.

"So, tell me everything there is to know about One Direction and life in London." I demanded, plopping down next to Cat on Emma's bed. And so they did. Cat went into extreme detail on her boyfriend, Liam, and her other best friend Niall. Emma and Harry filled in the gaps, telling about the other two members, Louis and Zayn. From what I could tell, they were just normal teenage boys, like the guys from my high school back home, and they liked to have a good time.

"Well, I need to get some sleep!" Harry announced around two. "Need my energy for the charity gig tomorrow. Night Emma." He gave her a soft kiss. "Night Cat, night Sabrina." He gave us both a hug before gliding out the door, a small smile on his face. I turned to Emma, who was still staring dreamily after him.

"Nice choice, Em!" I winked at her, causing Cat to laugh.

"Oh shush!" she hushed me, covering her hand with her face, but not before I saw her joy filled face. "But we really do need to get some sleep for tomorrow!"

"Uh no! You haven't told us how it happened yet!" Cat said.

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow!" Emma said with a smirk, pulling the covers up over her and shutting off the light.

"Ugh you butt!" I smacked her with a pillow, before grabbing my bags and heading to the guest bedroom that was going to be mine for the next couple months.

"I'll help you with your bags!" Cat offered, her bright brown eyes looking anything but tired.

"Okay!" I said gratefully, leading the way down the hall to the last door. I pushed the door open and dropped my things wherever. I was going to take a shower and get some sleep.

"So, you've known the boys for a while then?" I asked, when it became clear she didn't want to go back to Emma's room and go to sleep.

"Yeah. I've know Niall for like FOREVER! We've been best friends for a really long time. But I moved to Australia so we lost touch, but when the boys became a band and moved to London, I moved to London for college and we were super close again. And I'm so glad. The boys are all amazing people and I am so lucky to be a part of the 1D family. And I just started dating Liam recently, and he is an AMAZING boyfriend. He really is."

"Well that's good!" I said, yawning.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! You must be tired! I'll let you go to sleep. I'm really excited you're here though. You seem like an awesome person, and I really hope we can become good friends!"

"Me too." I said, giving her a hug and closing the door behind her.

I skipped a shower, I was way too tired, I would just get one tomorrow. Collapsing on top of the sheets, still in my street clothes, I fell asleep almost immediately.

**Cat's POV**

Emma was already asleep and snoring quietly by the time I finished putting my pajamas on. I was nothing but tired. My amazing date with Liam had left me happy and hyper. I rested on the bed next to her and pulled out my phone. I played some Temple Run for a while, but got bored quickly. Opening my Twitter app, I was happy t

o find that Liam was also awake, replying to fans.

"Real_Liam_Payne you bad boy! It's late! You should be in bed! ;) xx" I tweeted to him. I responded to a few fans, asking about my relationship with Liam while I waited for his reply.

"Lil_Cat And wht

about you? You should be asleep as well. Your bad!" I giggled quietly as his misspelled words and terrible grammer.

"Real_Liam_Payne Can't sleep, EmmaBear 's snoring is keeping me up! : ("

"Lil_Cat Come over! I

can't sleep either. We'll do a Twitcam together! : ) xx" His tweet immediately got fans into a frenzy, wanting a twitcam from Liam and his current girlfriend. I wasn't about to disappoint the fans.

"Real_Liam_Payne Coming now. Hopefully I don'toming now. Hopefully I don'ns.

nto a frenzy, wanting a twitcam from Liam and his current girlfriend. I wasn' wake anyone!"

I slipped on my Toms and quietly padded out of Emma's room and down the steps. The door was unlocked, as it always was, so I glided out of the house silently. The street was eerily dark and creepy, so I jogged down the street to the 1D house. The lights were all on. As I figured, none of them were asleep. They always got really hype before concerts. Even small ones like this charity gig.

I opened the door without knocking, waving to Harry and Zayn who were sitting on the sofa, eyes glued to the T.V. and whatever video game they were playing. I went straight up to Liam's room and pounced on his back, where he was laying stomach down on his bed.

"Hi beautiful." He twisted his body around and gave me a sweet kiss.

"Hello." A grinned against his mouth.

_Ding ding ding ding ding!_

Liam's computer exploded with Tweets. I realized we were on a Twitcam now, and everyone has seen us kiss and could see me and him, grinning sappily at each other. Embarassing.

"What's your favorite thing about each other? FOLLOW ME!"

"Aw! You guys are so adorable together! So jealous!"

"I wish I could have a relationship as cute as yours!"

"She's so pretty! Meh! Why can't I be her!"

I tried reading all the tweets that popped up on the screen but it proved nearly impossible, as there was almost 39,000 veiwers and messages were coming in every second.

"Thanks for all the compliments guys!" I smiled, still laying on Liam's back. "And as for the one question from Megan, my favorite thing about Liam is his personality. He has the best of anyone, I have ever met. Your turn Lili!"

"My favorite thing about Cat is… uhm… it's definitely…." He mocked. I gave him a light slap on the arm, laughing lightly. "No, in all honesty, I love everything about her. She's perfect in my eyes. It's everything about you you you!" He sang the with a joking grin, but his eyes clearly said he was being serious about the rest. I blushed delicately and couldn't help the beam that came across my face.

"Aw." I cooed, giving him a long and tender kiss, not caring in the least that now nearly 40,000 people were watching. "You're such a cute pie!" I murmured against his lips when we finally pulled apart.

"Almost as cute as you!" he muttered back. I felt the corners of his lips pull up against mine. I don't think our relationship truly could get any better, and we'd only been dating for a few days.

We sat ourselves up right then, leaning against the headboard and propping his laptop on our legs. I shivered from the chilly air that was in blowing in from his open window, curling tighter against his body. Without saying a word, Liam grabbed the sweatshirt from the foot of his bed and pulled it over my head. I cuddled into it, smelling his delicious scent.

"Lisa from Australia asks 'How long have you guys been dating?' and wants a follow. Well Lisa, hello. We've been dating for only a few days, but I'm sure we'll be dating for a very long time. And as for your follow we will both follow you right…now!"

"Lexi wants a follow and shout out to her and her best friends Raven and Sabrina." I read, trying to keep up with the millions of messages coming in.

"Hi Lexi Sabrina and Raven! Hope you all are having a wonderful morning, afternoon, evening, whatever. I love you all. And followed I followed Lexi!" Liam said cheerfully. I quickly followed her from my Twitter. I now understood why Liam insisted on doing so many of these. A simple click of a button could make someone so happy, who wouldn't do that?

The next two hours passed quickly and easily. We followed over 500 people and gave a bunch of shout outs. And at one point, Liam asked the fans for random questions for us to answer. The questions we got were pretty insane, but they were fun to answer. It was amazing how such a simple thing could be such an amazing time with me and Liam. It was 4:30 in the morning by the time Liam shut his laptop.

"Are you going to go back to Emma's?" he asked through a yawn.

"Too tired." I mumbled, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Can I sleep here?"

"Of course you can." He turned of the light and curled into me. I gratefully clutched myself closer to his warm body, tangling our legs together. "Goodnight, my beautiful girlfriend." He kissed me lightly on the nose.

"Goodnight, my wonderful boyfriend." I sighed happily._ring is keeping me up! :(Liam_Payne e grammer. _

_pelled eep as well. You't ded to a few fans, asking about my relationship with Liam while I waited for his reply. r app, I was happy to find that Liam was also awake, replying to fans. _

_but got bored quickly. ". My amazing da_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Did you miss me? c; I know I missed all of you. BASICALLY my computer broke and I was unable to write or update. I've been so sad. But now SO long later, I got a new computer and finally have an update. I don't know if anyone's still interested in the story, but I know that there's one or two that are, so I'm writing this for them. I know this is kind of a boring chapter and it's pretty short, but it's setting up for two important things that will happen NEXT chapter which is 95% done at the moment. So I hope you all enjoy it and PLEASE review so I know who still wants this story! Xoxo **

**Cat's POV**

"Liam Liam Liam Liam!" Harry's voice announced loudly as he entered the room. "Papa Smurf! Get your butt out of bed right.." his voice drifted and paused.."Cat? What are you doing here?"

I rolled over under Liam's heavy arm and looked up at the curly-haired boy. He had flour spotting his shirt and was holding a metal spatula. The smirk on his face told me he was making assumptions about what I was doing here. He was such a boy.

"Don't give me that look Styles!" I said, my voice was crackling from sleep. "I just fell asleep here last night."

"Mhmmm." He hummed with a look of disbelief on his face.

"It wasn't like that Harry!" I insisted, feeling the heat creeping up to my cheeks.

"I know it wasn't!" he said with a laugh, clearly enjoying making me squirm. "you two are both two much of goody-goodys for that so early in the relationship." He made a face showing he didn't agree with that.

"Get out Harry!" Liam grumbled suddenly, swinging the arm that wasn't wrapped around me. His flailing arm missed Harry by miles. The cheeky boy chuckled and hopped gracefully away, into the safety of the hallway.

"Fine I'm going. But get up soon, because we need to leave and Niall's already eaten nearly all the pancakes I've made. And they're pretty delicious, if I do say so myself." he waved the spatula at us before he turned and started down the hallway. His shouts for Zayn were clear and loud, but useless. Zayn loved his sleep more than anything.

"Liam" I muttered, kissing him lightly on the nose. "It's time to get up, love."

"Five more minutes." he whined, pulling my body against his bare chest. It was quite comfortable and warm, not to mention the lovely view of Liam's toned stomach, but I needed to get up and ready for the charity concert.

"sorry, but I'm gonna have to be the bad one here." I untangled myself from Liam and rolled out from under the mess of blankets. Standing next to his bed, I yanked the blankets off his body and got a good grip on his arm. I pulled with all my might and he let me yank him off the bed. He fell to the ground with a huff, finally opening his eyes.

He looked up at my figure, hovering above him with a grin on my face. He looked so tired and cute. Even though he was tired, his puppy dog brown eyes still managed the melt me.

"Did you know," he began as he wrapped an arm around my tiny waist and pulled me onto his lap. His strong arms encircled me and he rested his chin on my shoulder. "That you look absolutely adorable when you're tired?"

"I was just thinking the same thing about you." I giggled. There was a few seconds of comfortable silence before my phone buzzed on the bedside table. I sighed and stood from Liam's warm embrace.

"Don't leave." he caught my hand in his own and pulled himself off the floor.

"I must." I said in a fake dramatic tone. "I'll see you in two hours. I know it'll be hard for the both of us." I slipped my TOMS on my feet and slid my phone into my pocket.

"Fine." he grumbled, giving me a light kiss.

I smiled and waved back at him as I left the room. Winding my way through the hallway, I found myself whistling, something I hardly ever did unless I was super happy.

"Whoa!" I gasped as I ran into a sturdy figure and fell backwards.

"Sorry," a voice I knew as well as my own said.

"Niall!" I beamed up at my best friend as I accepted his hand and let him pull me to my feet. "I feel like we haven't talked for ages." it wasn't true, obviously, but he felt a bit different the very little I did talk to him.

"I know." he said noncommittally, not exactly meeting my eyes.

"Ni?" I said slowly. He still didn't turn his eyes. I gently pushed his soft face with the tips of my fingers, forcing him to meet my concerned steady gaze. Normally, his eyes were bright and sure, but today the seemed dull and confused. "Are you alright?"

His shoulders lifted up and fell down in a shrug. He let out a loud breath as his shoulders drooped. What was wrong with my best friend?

"Hey, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah, I know."

"So what's wrong?"

"it's just that..." he started but let out another breath of air and shook his head. "come to Nandos with me after the concert and I'll tell you. It's kinda a long story."

"Alright. I agreed automatically, used to the after concert dinners at Nandos with him.

"See you then." he said with a half smile before hurrying down the hall to his room. I looked at the back of his blond head until the door snapped shut behind him, wondering what could be wrong.

**Emma's POV**

I heard light footsteps followed by the creak of my door as Cat walked into my door, her arms swinging at her side like a small child, a sweatshirt way too big for her petite figure covering her up.

"Well well well, look what the Cat dragged in..." I joked with a smirk. "Coming home from a wonderful night with her rock star boyfriend,"

"Oh shush. We just hung out." she said, the corners of her lips turning up and a light pink color coming to her cheeks.

"Is that all it was?" I asked, turning my laptop to face her. Tumblr was open on the screen. My dash was loaded with pictures of Liam and Cat together, sitting on Liam's bed laughing, smiling, and making weird faces.

She was silent for a few seconds as she looked at the overload of pictures. "Damn, those Directioners are fast." she grinned at me, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Indeed. The video of the Twitcam is going viral already! Remind me to watch that later."

She pulled a face but otherwise ignored my comment. "Where's your cousin at?" she asked.

"Shower. Do you need to take one? You can use the one downstairs."

She nodded, grabbing her bag from the corner of the room and heading down stairs. Once she was gone a lightly shut my laptop and set it on my desk. I pawed through my closet, searching for an outfit to wear. Normally, I would just throw on whatever, but Harry had texted me this morning, asking if we wanted to go out after and since it would be our first official date together, I wanted to look nice. My heart gave a leap just as I thought of it. I was actually dating Harry. Wow. I ended up wearing a pencil skirt with a shimmery turquoise top tucked neatly into it, adding ballet flats and a black scarf. It was casual enough, and super cute. I did my normal light makeup and tied my hair into a ponytail at the back of my head, letting a few strands in the front fall down in little curls.

"Done!" I said to myself as I searched my reflection in the mirror for anything that needed fixing.

"Done what?" Sabrina asked as she entered the room. She was wearing black shorts, a white v-neck, and black vest. Her hair was set in perfect curls and pushed away from her face with a braided headband; her makeup done flawlessly, not and eyelash out of place. She looked casually professional, exactly like my mother. I hoped she liked managing with my mom, then she could stay longer. "You look cute." she added with a knowing grin.

"Thanks. It's not too cute, right? Cause we've been best friends for years and I really don't want anything to change! But I want him to think I look good, but not that I'm trying too hard. You know?" I rambled on.

"No." she laughed. "But you look good. And from what I gathered last night, you're not going to have to do much to impress him. Seems like he's been head over heels with you for a while."

"I have to agree." Cat said as she entered the room, a towel wrapped around her head. "And I found out yesterday he has been since basically the day you met. The boys all knew. I don't know how you didn't, especially with Zayn. He can hardly keep secrets."

"I'm surprised too. Also because I'd liked him too, but was too scared to tell him, so I gave up and moved on to Lou. Is that bad?" I asked, chewing on my bottom lip.

"No, I don't think so, because he never told you how he felt, so how were you supposed to know. And you were confused is all." Sabrina said, calming my worries. "Plus, maybe you never really liked Louis, maybe you thought you did because you wanted to stop having feelings for Harry since you were convinced it would never happen with the two of you."

"Thanks Brina," I sighed gratefully. She was one person who could always calm me down.

"And plus," Cat said as she pulled on floral jeans and a shear pink tank top. "They're all incredibly attractive. It's normal to have feelings for any, if not all of them. They're faces bring out the inner fangirl in us all."

"The inner fangirl in us all?" I laughed.

"Yes! We all have some One Direction Infection, okay!"

"Whatever you say." I giggled.

"So… Me and Niall are going to dinner tonight…" Cat said casually, although there was a bit of an edge to her voice.

"Niall..?" Sabrina asked, confused, clearly hearing the edge in her tone too. "I thought that you were dating Liam?"

"She is, but she and Niall have a long and confusing past. Cat has always wanted to be more than just best friends with him. But that was before Liam of course." I explained, knowing Cat wouldn't.

"It's just the first time that we're going to be alone together since I started dating Liam. And it's been weird. There's been a tension between us, I don't know why. But I want to fix it."

"I'm sure you'll be able to tonight." Sabrina said. "Even though I don't know either of you that well, everything works out in the end, especially if you want it too."

"Thanks Sabrina." Cat smiled at my cousin in a warm friendly way. I was glad my best friend and my cousin were already getting on so well; I was already planning girls' nights out with the two of them.

"We gotta go guys!" I said ten minutes later when we had all covered ourselves in different smelling perfumes, leaving my room an odd mix of scents. We grabbed our purses and hurried out the door, ready for the boy's concert.


End file.
